Forgive and Forget are Two Different Things
by ohnocurlycue
Summary: 17 year old Yuuki Mcgregger wasn't your typical full-blooded Japanese teen, but she didn't mind. She only wanted to put her past behind her and enjoy what the world has in store. Apparently the world has a lot in store for this poor epileptic girl with ADHD and mysterious past when with the help of gravity, curiosity, and clumsiness throw her down a well and into a whole new world
1. Chapter 1

The autumn wind blew my golden, brown curls into a frenzy and sent shivers down my spine as I hurried home.

"Stupid cold, stupid cold, stupid cold." I repeated over and over to myself.

The weather was beginning to get colder and I regretted my choice of not bringing a jacket to school today. The long sleeve, red V-neck T-shirt was just not doing much to keep me warm at the moment. Neither were the skinny jeans I'd thrown on in a hurry this morning. It seemed the only good choice I made, as far as my attire was concerned, were my black combat boots. _Come on Yukki, it's not that cold._ A second gust of wind had me hunched over clutching my arms for dear life. _Shut up brain, its freaking freezing out here. _

I continued home as though I were on a mission. Stopping for nothing and no one. My destination was the only thing that was on my mind. When I came across the Higarashi Shrine I paused. _So much for that mission…_ Looking up the steps I thought of my good friend Kagome. Again she was absent from school today. I knew all of her 'illnesses' were a bunch of crap. I'm pretty sure some of them didn't even exist, but still I never said anything. There was a reason for it all I was sure. Everyone has their secrets. I would know.

I started up the steps of the shrine for some reason. It wasn't any of my business why she chose not to come to school, I knew that, but the curiosity was killing me. I wasn't going track her down and demand answers or anything; I was just going to ask to see her. If she was even home. Ask if she was okay, or needed a hand. Halfway up the steps more wind threatened to blow me back down to the street and I cursed that moment of curiosity. The heck was up with this wind? Any stronger and I'd be on my butt! Granted I'm not that big to begin with, but being 5'3 and weighing 110Ib was average right? Maybe? It least in my head it is.

Once I conquered the last step I literally jumped and fist pumped the air to celebrate. When I finished my party of one I just about ran to the front door when the doors to the well house flew open because of the wind and gave me a heart attack. If I hadn't peed before leaving school I would have been a soiled mess. I glared at the doors for the evil they had done as I went to shut them. I have never been in the well house before; only outside and that stupid curiosity came nipping at my heels again. Curiosity would certainly be my downfall. Taking a quick look around I noticed that there wasn't really much to see. Just a well. I walked over and looked down. Just an empty well.

"Hm." _Are you happy now? You got to see a whole bunch of air! And it only cost you the feeling in your fingers! Woohoo!_

With that I spun around on my heel. Bad idea. It was then my greatest enemy gravity took effect. My butt hit the well and for a moment I sat there waving my arms around like a retarded bird trying to fly. I actually thought I had somehow caught myself and was about to sigh in relief when I noticed I was no longer looking at the well house doors, but instead the ceiling.

"Nnuuaaaahhh!" I closed my eyes and braced for impact. Impact that never came. I slowly opened one eye and the other flew open along with it. I was floating and surrounded by a bright, purple light. I was mesmerized. What the hell have I been smoking? My feet touched ground and the light disappeared. I probably stood there for about five minutes with the stupidest look on my face. Eventually I decided I was crazy and would deal with it another time. Grabbing a vine I started to climb out of the well. Hold on…Vine?

The green grass in the felid gently blew in the breeze that carried colorful leaves up to the tall trees lining the clearing. It was such a wonderful sight that it would put anyone at peace.

"WHAT IN THE ABSOULUTE HELL?!"

It seemed that curiosity teamed up with my clumsiness this time to defeat me. They're a great team. And it's still freezing…


	2. Chapter 2

I plopped down right next to the well and curled into a ball. I don't think I could open my eyes any wider, but if I could it sure would be a sight to see. What happened to the well house? What happened to the shrine? What the hell happened to Tokyo!?

"Okay calm down, Yuuki, remain calm. You can't have a malfunction right now." I spoke aloud to myself since no one else was around to hear. I didn't exactly like people finding out that I had epilepsy and was prone to having seizures, although, it wasn't real bad. They only seemed to happen when I was under a lot of stress. _Hmm I wonder what could be causing me so much stress right now. _On top of that I have ADHD. I love my life.

The wind started to pick up again and I knew I needed to get out of the open before my butt froze right there to the earth. I took a couple deep breaths and rose from my sitting position. There seemed to be a path that went into the trees and considering I had no clue where I was I figured it to be a good place to start.

As I walked I began to hear something. Like two things hitting each other maybe? The more I walked toward the sound I could start making out loud bangs. As I neared the end of the path I could make out another clearing and it appeared that the sound was coming from there. I could make it out only enough to tell it was something like metal hitting against another metal object. Actually it sounds like swords.

When I broke through the tree line I was completely at a loss. To my right there seemed to be a village. A village form about the 1500s. _Nope. Not possible. _To my left was a large open felid that acted like a warzone. Two guys were battling it out with swords and goddamn does that one dude have a freaking huge sword! The wielder of the gigantic weapon wore a red kimono and although he was jumping around a lot I could see dog ears on his head. _Still nope. Still not possible_. The other guy was decked out in armor, white kimono with red flowers on the sleeves, and some find of fluffy looking thing on his right shoulder. The hell is that? A tail? _Absolutely not possible._

Last, but certainly not least, was my good friend Kagome standing right in front of me with a group of about three other strange looking people. There was a very pretty girl wearing a kimono carrying a yellow cat, a dude with a ponytail that wore monk's robes and lastly a little boy that had orange hair and a tail. Ya now that was a tail. I looked back to Kagome and met her eyes. We then began a staring match as she looked at me with complete and utter shock on her face. Good I'm not the only one surprised, although I'm assuming were not shocked by the same things.

A loud crash to my left broke are staring contest and had my attention on the two currently at war. Were they that close before? I don't think so…

"Yuuki run!" I heard Kagome yell, but it was a little too late. The dog eared boy looked at me in surprise as he landed right next to me, and then directed his attention up in front of him. I followed his gaze and was starring right into gold. Gold wielding a death weapon that was about to come slicing through me. There was nothing I could do. I felt my body tense up and lost the feeling in my legs. I was surprised to find that I didn't plummet to the earth and that the dog eared boy caught me. I was also surprised, and absolutely grateful, that the other guy stopped his attack. None of this however lessened any of my stress and the seizure came anyway.

I think I've had enough stress for today or possibly the entire year.


	3. Chapter 3

For once I didn't feel cold. I was actually pretty comfortable, wrapped up like a burrito in a blanket, even though it seemed I was lying on wood floor. I could feel heat radiating from something to my right. I turned toward it and let it warm my face. Must be a fire. _Wait. Fire? _

My eyes flew open and I sat up a little too quickly. My sore body wasn't happy with the swift movements. I scanned the room. There was a fire, but it was contained in a pit. I was no longer in the middle of a warzone, but instead a little hut. It was just one room, built out of wood. There were some herbs in one corner along with a bow and some arrows. Maybe someone who hunted lived here.

"I see ye are awake." My eyes shot toward the fire and there was now an old lady dressed in priestess attire sitting in front of the flames. I could have sworn she wasn't there before. _Great, now I can add being blind to the long list of things that's wrong with me. _"Don't worry, child, ye are safe here. Kagome has informed me of your condition."

"Kagome! Where is she? Where am I? How did I get here? Who are you?"

"Calm down now child, your name is Yuuki, correct? I am the priestess of this village, Lady Kaede. The monk, Miroku, carried ye here so you wouldn't be in the way of the battle. I will try and answer all of your questions, but first I would like to tell ye a story." She then proceeded to tell me a tale that was impossible to believe. It least, it would have been impossible to believe if I was back home and the last hour hadn't occurred.

Once upon a time a young girl was pulled down a well 500 years into the past. This girl was the reincarnation of a powerful priestess who was in charge of protecting the sacred jewel. Unfortunately the priestess died guarding the jewel and had herself and the jewel burned. The young girl, though, brought it back with her and accidentally shattered it into hundreds of pieces. Now her group of friends and her are at a race with an evil half demon, named Naraku, to gather all the shards of this sacred jewel. Who is this young girl? None other than Kagome.

I sat there with everything I had just heard running frantically through my mind. My poor brain was fried. Demons, sacred jewel, 500 years into the freaking past?! Deep breaths, Yuuki.

I slowly stood up and placed my hand on the wall behind me for support. "I, I think I need some air…I'm sorry." The words fell out of my mouth I as I began moving toward the door. If she responded I didn't hear it. I needed to regain my composure before another seizure came.

I leaned up against the outside of the hut with my arms wrapped around me. _I should have taken that blanket. _The people, or villagers, starred at me in confusion. Some looked at me in awe, others almost looked frightened. They probably thought I was a demon. It would make since, though, if I was truly 500 years in the past. No one from this time had seen a westerner. I'm only half Japanese; my father was from the United States and was a mixture of Irish and Native American. That's where I got my unruly curly hair that reached my hips, olive toned skin, and very peculiar hazel eyes.

A loud bang coming from a distance distracted my thoughts. Those two guys must still be fighting. _Kagome_. There was only one person that was ever able to completely calm me down and prevent me from having my seizers and thank the heavens she was here too. I wasn't alone. I took off running toward the sounds of battle.

Upon arrival I quickly located Kagome at the edge of the field with her friends and rushed toward her. She saw me coming and braced herself for impact. It was kind of routine for me, whenever I saw her to literally throw myself at her. I jumped into her arms and couldn't have been more happy and relieved in my life.

"Ha-ha, hey Yuuki feeling better?" She looked down at me with that warm smile I was all too familiar with.

"I suppose." I mumbled. "Just trying to convince myself I'm not a crazy psycho path and that this is all real."

"Don't worry your not the only one. The first time I came here it was hard to believe too. I just don't understand how you got here."

"Ah well, ya know, curiosity, clumsiness, and gravity." I smiled back to her. "Oh! by the way I wanted to thank the guy that carried me. I think his name was Miroku?"

"That would be me young miss!" I turned to see the man in monk robes holding a staff walking up to me. "I need no thank you, but I would like to ask if you would consid-" In the blink of an eye there was a huge boomerang sitting on his head and the pretty girl from before, who if I remember right from Kaede was named Sango, had an irritated scowl on her face. Looking at the strange weapon seated on the monks head I made a quick note to myself not to piss this girl off.

A loud crash had all of our attentions back on the battle ground. From what I learned of Lady Kaede's story the boy with dog ears was a half-demon named Inuyasha. It appeared he was at the losing end of the match. The other guy, Kaede didn't mention him, had an expressionless face. It looked as though he were bored with the fight. The more I observed the two the more alike I noticed they looked.

"Are they brothers?" I Asked

"Sadly, yes." Replied the girl, Sango. "I could never imagine hating my brother as much as they hate each other."

"You would think they would be able to it least stand one other, considering they're family." Miroku said coming to stand next her.

I noticed the quick glance Kagome gave me. I knew she wanted to add something about her brother, but she didn't. She didn't for me. I knew that sometimes 'family' meant nothing. That sometimes, people are filled with so much evil and hatred they don't even know it.

"They're both idiots."

I suppose I should have listened to Lady Kaede when she mentioned that most demons' senses where much higher than humans and that maybe they would hear me. The taller of the two brothers, the one in white and the expressionless face, turned toward me with cold, intimidating, golden eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I was frozen to the spot and it wasn't from the chilly weather. Oh no, it was the threatening glare I received that nailed me to the ground. Those menacing, golden eyes were sure keeping my attention as were his other facial features. He had Magenta stripes on each cheekbone and a crescent moon on his forehead. He was very handsome. _You've got to be kidding Yuuki, that's what you're thinking at a time like this?_

"Be careful what you say Yuuki. Sesshomaru doesn't take to kindly to insults." Kagome whispered to me. Sesshomaru? Killing perfection? _Shit._

Thankfully Inuyasha chose to attack again and forced the demon's attention back to the fight. I should be more careful I guess. I could tell that guy was powerful. It was really strange, but I could feel it. There was an aura surrounding him. A HUGE one. I'm totally losing my mind. _Don't worry, you're not crazy. This is all real. _

…I'd rather be crazy.

"Hey, Kagome, why are they fighting?" Damn you curiosity, you better not get me into any more trouble!

She let out a long and heavy sigh. "Oh it's a different reason every time. Today when we returned to the village, Sesshomaru was here. Personally I think it was just a coincidence, but Inuyasha thought differently."

"Inuyasha sounds quick tempered." I thought aloud.

"Ha-ha, you got that right." That little boy with the tail said jumping up onto Kagome's shoulder. A fox kit. Kaede mentioned him, but I don't remember the name.

I awkwardly smiled back to the young boy. I hate it when I forget names. What was it, what was it? Started with an S…

"Shippo!" That was it. I didn't realize I shouted that out loud until I noticed everyone's confused stares on me. "Oh sorry, ha, I was trying to remember your name from Lady Kaede." I smiled at the little boy.

"That's okay! Your names Yuuki right?"

"Sure is!"

"I guess I should formally introduce you to everyone." Kagome then presented me to each of them. Sango the demon slayer and her companion Kirara. The Monk, Miroku, and then Shippo, the young fox demon. "And that out there is Inu-"

Another bang snapped our heads to the right and was followed by the gasps of us onlookers. The older brother, Sesshomaru, had Inuyasha pinned to the ground.

"Stop!" Kagome yelled and was about to run out in the field when Miroku caught her arm.

"Wait Kagome! It's too dangerous!" He tried warning her, but I could tell he was just as concerned and wanted to rush and help too.

"I'm done with this pointless battle." The monotone voice carried over to us. Sesshomaru lifted his sword above his head. "It is time you learn your place, worthless half-breed."

_Worthless. _Rage and I were pretty good friends. We would hangout sometimes whenever someone managed to piss me off to the point where I wouldn't mind bashing their heads in with a sharp and jagged rock. Not that many things pushed me over the edge, but that word, that was certainly one of them.

"HEY." Everyone jumped at the tone of my voice. Inuyasha turned his head toward me with an expression that easily read, shut the hell up. Sesshomaru glanced in my direction with his icy eyes and an irritated appearance as I approached him. He released the wounded Inuyasha and turned fully to face me.

"Yuuki, stop!" Kagome called and I ignored her. You could call someone any name you like. Stupid, weak, pathetic, ugly. Just that one word. _Worthless._ I will never stand hearing that word again.

"I don't care who you are, what you are capable of, or how quickly you can sever my head. No one. Absolutely NO ONE is worthless." There was venom in my voice and I hoped he heard it. If I hadn't been so mad or maybe if I was a little saner I would have feared the impressive glare that bore down on me, but instead I returned the stare with everything I had. The next thing I knew I was hovering a good foot off the ground with his fist full of my t-shirt, but I choked down the fear. Eye-level now, we continued to stare. Hazel into gold.

"Filthy human."

* * *

Authors note:

I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story! I also just want to clear up a few things real quick :)

First thing I want to say is I honestly have no clue where I'm going. I have a basic idea and plot, but as far as the beginning and end are concerned I'm lost so please bear with me, and if you have any ideas or suggestions I'm all ears :)

Second is from here on out I'm going to try and write longer chapters. I wanted to keep them short at first, but I realize that's gonna take way too long. Plus I think I will try and have a new chapter up every Sunday now.

Third are just a couple things I left out. Kagome and Yuuki go to the same school, but for the purpose of my story Yuuki does not wear her uniform. It is autumn about to transition into winter. (I have an awesome idea for a chapter with a snow storm!) :D

Now the fourth thing I want to mention is my story does take place while everyone is tracking down Naraku, but will not focus on that. Hope that's alright! Anyway thank you all again and please enjoy and leave reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: **

**so screw the whole updating on Sunday thing. I'll just post whenever I'm ready! I've had a lot of time lately to write because school keeps being canceled due to ice storms. I'll probably have to return to writing on a schedule sometimes in the future, but for now I'll just go with whenever I'm finished writing one :) hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"Put her down, bastard!" The tip of Inuyasha's blade was now pointed at Sesshomaru's throat. Although I didn't show it on the outside I was jumping for joy on the inside. _I might not die! Woo! _Sesshomaru shifted his eyes toward Inuyasha. The look on his face never changing. Wasn't he at all concerned that a sword was being held to his throat? _You're one to talk, Yuuki. _Why can't we just be friends, brain?

"So you've found yourself another worthless human to protect, little brother."

"SHUT UP!" My voice surprised even me. I've never sounded more intimidating in my life. Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head and Sesshomaru looked back at me, his eyes showing just the tiniest bit of shock. "Don't you EVER call me that!" I reached up and dug my nails into his arm. I doubt he felt anything at all, but it wasn't actually meant to do him harm. It was helping me stay calm. My anger was boiling and if I didn't calm down I knew what the consequences would be.

I closed my eyes and breathed. I saw the knife. _No Yuuki, breath._ Then there was blood. _Breathe. _Those damn Hazel eyes. "PLEASE STOP!"

Once I hit the ground my eyes snapped open. I saw the slowly retreating figure of Sesshomaru as Inuyasha crouched down next to me, his sword slung over his shoulder.

"You're damn lucky, ya know that!" He yelled angrily. "Begging doesn't usually work on him."

"Sorry." My voice was barely a whisper, but I was happy to find that it didn't sound shaky and was quite clear. I said that out loud. I didn't mean too, but it seemed that he thought I was begging for my life. I was lucky that's all he'd assumed.

"Yuuki!" Kagome rushed over dropping to her knees and wrapped her arms around me. I returned her hug and buried my face in her shoulder. I was okay. I was safe. Safe not only from death, but also of my thoughts.

"Well that was certainly terrifying. I thought he was going to kill you!" Miroku said running up with Sango right behind him.

"Ya, me too." I tried to smile, but I was sure it looked as fake as it felt.

"Who the hell are you?! What idiot is stupid enough to walk straight into the middle of a battle TWICE!?"

"Inuyasha calm down. The first time wasn't her fault! And she was trying to help you just now!" Kagome defended me.

"Unless she has some kind of spectacular fighting skills or a magical weapon hidden somewhere on her, there's no freaking way she could ha-"

"Sit boy."

I jumped at the sound of Inuyasha's face connecting with the ground. "How did you…what just…huh?" I wanted to say that this day couldn't possibly get any weirder, but I was afraid of jinxing myself.

"Come on. We need to go back to the village. We've got a lot of talking to do." Kagome said as she helped me stand. I was still a little confused and probably had a dumbstruck look on my face, but I decided that the best way to survive this was to just let it happen. So off we all went, minus Inuyasha who was still pancaked to the ground. Poor guy.

A good two hours later I was leaning over the well. Clutching the wood until my knuckles turned white. _It didn't work._

_ "So I just jump back down?" It sounded too easy to be true, but then I remembered it was the exact way I got here. _

_ Kagome stood next to me and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry," she smiled brightly. "It's always worked for me. Besides, if the well allowed you to travel here, I'm pretty sure it will let you go back." We had just spent the last hour and a half in Lady Kaede's hut clearing up all my confusion and adding to the story that had been told to me earlier. The well allowed Kagome through because of the sacred jewel and she was able to travel back and forth between times. For some peculiar reason it granted me access too, but if what everyone told me was true, it should let me go back just like Kagome._

_ "Would you just hurry it up! I'm only giving you three days Kagome, don't forget that!" Inuyasha shouted over his shoulder. He walked us out here saying if he didn't we'd probably be attacked since were both so prone to trouble. After today I didn't blame him, nor did I mind the company, but I think he really wanted to see us off. He seemed like a really nice guy. I mean any guy who catches a girl about to have a seizure is alright in my book. _

_ "Alright then, I guess I'll go first." I climbed up onto the side of the well. Taking one deep breath I stepped off and let gravity due its work. Unlike last time when I fell there was no purple light. No floating and gently landing on my feet. "Umphf!" I landed very ungracefully at the bottom of the hole and ended up on my butt. Thankfully, it seemed both my legs and ankles were still intact, but that wasn't my first concern. I was afraid that this well was about to become my newest found enemy. My fears were only proven when I heard Kagome's voice echo down the well, "Oh-no."_

_It didn't work._ I had been standing here for thirty minutes repeating the same thing over and over again in my head. I had been too shocked and depressed to pull myself out of the well that Inuyasha had to jump down and get me. I would have rather of just sat there in my own misery. Kagome went on home promising me she'd swing by my place and pick up some extra clothes for me while telling my grandmother I would be staying with her for a while. Not a complete lie. With a big hug and entrusting Inuyasha the duty of keeping me calm and seizure free she was gone. He'd offered to wait with me while I sorted out my thoughts, but I told him I'd rather be alone.

So here I was looking at the bottom of the well. There was no point in panicking. That would only create more problems rather than solving any. I closed my eyes and my head fell in defeat. There wasn't anything I could do at the moment. I took in a deep breath. I just need to stay positive! There was a way back, I knew it! The well had sent me here for a reason so once I complete whatever forced mission I've been assigned I could go back home! _Keep telling yourself that._ All the air I had taken in rushed out in one very doleful sigh.

The frigid wind wiped my curls around and I finally took my hands off the well to push them back behind me ears. Once lifting my head my eyes immediately focused on the frightening figure that had tried to kill me only hours ago. There was Sesshomaru standing in all his demonic glory. I quickly crouched behind the well, peeking my eyes over the edge to stare at him. It probably looked pathetic and childish, but it was all I could think to do. The well was currently the only thing standing in his way of killing me. I realized something very quickly, though, that was different from the last time he was around. What happened to his aura? Earlier in the field it was almost suffocating, but now it was like it had vanished.

"I have concealed my demonic aura so Inuyasha wouldn't sense me." He simply stated, in a bored tone walking over to the well.

"Can you read minds?" I slowly rose from behind the well, but made sure to keep most of myself still hidden. I was trying to gauge whether he was going to slice my head off or not. He didn't seem like the kind of person that just liked to chat.

"Your expression is quite readable."

"Much unlike your own." I laughed standing up completely. He probably didn't think it was funny, but I sure did. His face was still impassive. The only look he gave off seemed to be one that would bring you to your knees. Or a look that could kill. I had been on the receiving end of that one earlier today.

"You weren't begging for your life." My laughter immediately ceased and my widened eyes just starred at the ground. My mind was then swimming with question after question. How did he know? How could he tell? Could the others have been able to tell too? My heart was picking up pace. Why did he come to tell me that? Did he just want to point out that he knew?

My head slowly looked up to him. I began searching his eyes for answers, although I knew I wouldn't find any there. I know why he's here. He's the one that wants answers.

"It's none of your business." In the blink of an eye, I was being lifted in the air. "Whaa!?" My hands flew back and grabbed his arm. Somehow he had gotten behind me and now had a fistful of my red shirt in his hand. He then jumped up to stand directly on the well's edge and held me over the deep hole. "What are you doing!?" I said kicking my legs quite comically.

"You should be grateful I have decided not to kill you. However your presence is irritating, so return to your world." With that I could tell he was about to let go and drop me. I was barely lucky I didn't break my leg the first time and now I was suspended even higher up in the air.

"Wait! It didn't work! We already tried and it wouldn't let me go back! But that doesn't mean kill me! You can't just kill someone for annoying you!" I rambled trying to move myself away from the hole I was currently hovering over.

He made no move to drop me down the well or let go of me over solid ground. "This Sesshomaru most certainly can."

"I'm sure you could and that you would, but…but…" I had no idea what to say. I was pretty sure that no matter what I came up with he wouldn't care. "Ughhh!'" I let out a loud, frustrated sound of defeat. I dropped my arms down to my side and simply dangled there. I felt so weak that I stubbornly chose to cross my arms over my chest instead. _Oh ya, that'll show him._

After a momentI was becoming very agitated just hanging there and kept wondering what in the world he was doing. Contemplating which way to kill me would be the most fun? "WELL?" I turned my head to look back at him. It wasn't like I wanted to die, but my stubbornness was getting the better of me. To my surprise there wasn't just a bored look on his face. To my absolute frustration there seemed to be a tiny bit of amusement. "Is this entertaining?!" I shouted.

"Yes." He then dropped me, thankfully not into the well. I scrambled to my feet and faced him. He had leapt forward and was walking back toward the tree line.

"You're not going to kill me?"

He paused and without glancing back answered, "Do you wish for me too?"

"No, thank you!" I quickly responded. He began to walk again, but before he could reach the trees I stopped him. "Wait!"

He shifted his head just barely to look over his shoulder. "I will kill you if you continue to annoy me, girl."

"I'm well aware of that, but please could you just… just pretend I was begging for my life." I asked. I would plead if necessary. If Kagome's friends found out I knew they would question me. Even Kagome herself didn't know the whole story. The true story. I've done a pretty swell job of keeping that hidden away. Everyone has secrets.

"You dare request a favor from this Sesshomaru?" His eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I do." I straightened up trying to look bold.

He turned his head back in front of him. I felt like I was waiting for judgment on the death penalty and he was the judge. And jury. And Bailiff. _Shit. Shit. Shit. _"Hn," Was the only response I received before he vanished into the trees.


	6. Chapter 6

The following three days surprisingly weren't hell. They were actually quite bearable. I never told anyone about the run in with Sesshomaru, and they all continued to think I'd been begging for my life so I no longer had to fear about that. Kagome's friends were so welcoming and Lady Kaede didn't mind me staying at her hut at all. Inuyasha wasn't really that friendly to begin with, but being the persistent little girl I am, I was able to break his shell! Kinda. Just a bit. They all kept reassuring me they'd help me get home and it really did make me feel better. Sango and I bonded very well when we went to bathe one time in a nearby river. It was completely different from a real bath, and it was extremely cold, but I was clean so I tried not to complain. Eventually I started carrying a blanket around and wearing it over my shoulders to keep warm. I'm so weak when it comes to the cold and it didn't make me feel any better when Inuyasha laughed about it. I wished I had the power to 'sit' him like Kagome.

The only thing that made living here difficult was the guilt. Kagome's friends were all so kind and way to trusting. They each told me of their pasts. Miroku's wind tunnel and his father's demise. Sango's entire village destroyed and how her little brother was being used as a pawn. Then the horrible death of Shippo's father. They all trusted me with these stories and I couldn't bring myself to tell them my own. It made me feel so damn guilty. I couldn't understand how it was so easy for them to open up to someone they'd just met and allow themselves to be so vulnerable. Inuyasha was the only one who didn't tell me a thing about his past. All I knew about him was that his mother was human while his father was a demon. I suppose that was why I spent most of my time hanging around with him, even though he could be a jerk sometimes. I didn't feel guilty.

He would leave the village a lot and just roam around. I would tag along with him because it was just so relaxing. Everything here was so peaceful compared to back home and it was nice having company that would be able to protect you in case a monster decided you looked pretty tasty. I learned that wasn't really a rare thing to happen here.

On the morning Kagome was to return we went out to the field him and Sesshomaru battled on three days ago. I rested on the side of a hill on the open field just outside the village. Inuyasha plopped down next to me and we both starred up to the sky.

"It's so much more peaceful here! Back home it's really loud and there never seems like any time to just rest. I haven't had a seizure in three days without me meds too! It's great!" It had to of been one of the longest periods of time I've ever gone without my medication and I hoped Kagome would remember to bring them.

"Med-z?" He turned his head toward me with a confused expression on his face.

"It's medicine that helps prevent my seizures." I giggled. He looked so cute with those dog ears and that look of confusion just made it ten times worse.

"Do you take medicine for that attention, hyper-whatever thing too?"

"Attention Deficit Hyperactive disorder, and nope. I don't have that too bad; I just get distracted really easily." I smiled brightly.

"Man, you've got problems." Just like that my smile had vanished.

I stuck my tongue out at him and starred back up to the sky. "You don't mind me tagging along with you all the time right?"

"Nah, its fine. You're not too annoying and your scent isn't so bad."

"My what?" That wasn't something you hear every day. I knew that as a demon, or half-demon, he had better senses than I, but could he really smell me?

"Your scent. Everyone has one, it's just humans usually smell dirty. You smell clean like kagome. Kinda like cinnamon or something."

"What does Kagome smell like?" An evil smile crept onto my face.

He turned a shade of red and faced the other way. "I don't know! Like I pay attention to things like that!" _Of course you don't_. I could tell he liked her. Sango and I had a long discussion about that in the bath.

Suddenly Inuyasha was standing up looking over the trees in the direction of the well, the flush from earlier completely gone. I turned to look too, expecting Kagome to be standing there, but all I saw was a weird, blue serpent that appeared to be carrying some kind of ball of light, flying over the trees.

"Uh you should go back to the village. I'm gonna go… take a look around." Before I could respond he leapt off in the direction of the strange creature.

"That was weird…oh well." I jumped up and wrapped my blanket securely around my shoulders. "Adventure time!" I yelled and began rolling down the hill. Once at the bottom I was in a fit of giggles. I stood dusting myself off and picked out a couple of leafs that had gotten tangled in my curls. I looked out toward the trees thinking of all the amazing things that were hiding just beyond them. I really wanted to take a walk and see more of this era, but was told too many times never to go out alone. The curiosity was becoming agonizing. I glanced in the direction Inuyasha ran off to. As long as I stay close by I'm sure I'll be alright. Inuyasha would be able to sense a demon and he could come rescue me. He'd probably hit me over the head and yell at me too, but I'll deal with that it if it happens.

Assuring myself I was fine I began running toward the trees. It was so beautiful. Living in Tokyo, Japan, you never get to see so much nature. All the birds, trees, flowers. There were so many things to see. My ADHD was having a field day! So many different things to distract me. I never even realized that the sun had started to set. Didn't notice I had walked a good four miles into the middle of nowhere. Never even knew I was being followed until a twig snapped behind me.

I spun around to find a creepy guy with a disgusting smirk on his face. He had a sword on his hip and wore armor. It was funny, though, because he didn't look like the type of guy that would be wearing such expensive looking armor. _Maybe he stole it._ Don't freak me out right now, brain.

"Now, now, what do we have here? What's a pretty little thing like you walking around on your own?" He crept closer to me and I started taking steps backwards.

"Umm I'm not alone. My companion should be back any minute now." Hopefully he would believe me and leave. The smirk only widened on his face.

"Really? Cause I've been following you for quite some time now and it seems to me that you're all alone." Suddenly clumsiness attacked and I had tripped on a root of a nearby tree. Now I was sitting on my butt looking up to the man. I didn't like the look in his eyes.

"This is certainly my lucky day. I've never seen a woman like you before. I think I'll keep you all to myself." He was about to climb on top of me when I kicked my leg out and connected with his gut. He collapsed in pain and I climbed to my feet. I ran as fast as I could, trying to find something that looked familiar. I needed to find my way back. Inuyasha might be able to sense demons, but he might not think anything of humans.

I stumbled through the trees and found a river. It might be the one Sango and I bathed in! If that were the case then if I follow it I should find the village! "Damn wench! Where are you?" I heard not too far behind me. I took off running alongside the river praying that the man would go in the opposite direction.

I turned my head back to check and to my dismay the man had seen me and started after me. Before I turned back around, I tripped over something and went flying face first into the dirt while the blanket I had wrapped around me landed into the river and was carried away.

"Pathetic human! Watch where you're going!" An extremely annoying voice shouted. Guess I didn't trip over something, but rather someone.

"Sorry! Running for my life right now!" I rolled over and was about to stand when I saw the person, or should I say 'thing' that I had fallen over. It was green and looked like a toad with a beak. It was short, probably only reached my knees in height and had a staff in its hands with two faces on the top.

"Master Jaken?" A little girl came running up with flowers in her hands over to the toad looking thing. She was absolutely adorable! Her Orange checkered kimono had dirt on it from where she had been kneeling from picking the flowers. Her big brown eyes looked me over quizzically probably trying to figure out if I was dangerous or not.

"There you are!" The man yelled holding his now unsheathed sword in his right hand. "Oh and what do we have here? Such a cute little girl." The crazy look his eyes held as he looked the girl over had my stomach lurch. It was sickening. I grabbed a nearby rock and chucked it at his head knowing full well what I was getting myself into. I honestly didn't care as long as I got him away from her.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted standing up. He turned toward me and it was obvious he was mad. There was no way I could fight this man. Especially since he had a sword and I was completely weaponless, but I would make sure I didn't go down without a good fight.

"Come on Rin! We're leaving!" The toad shouted and grabbed the girls arm.

"No, what about the pretty lady! She's in trouble!" The girl cried and turned her concerned brown eyes on me.

"It's none of our business, let's go!"

"I don't think so!" The man said jumping in front of them. "You're not going anywhere!" He kicked the toad and it went flying into the river, his staff landing right next to me. It was the closest thing to a weapon I was going to get.

"Now, I think I'll start with you." The man held his sword out toward the little girl as she began backing away, just like I had earlier.

"I said get away from her!" I swung the staff and it collided with the man's head. He dropped his sword and held the bloody and bruised area in his hands. Turning back to the frightened girl I told her to hurry and hide. She looked at me worried, but she nodded her head and ran to the trees.

I was about to sigh in relief when two hands closed in around my throat. I tried hitting him with the staff again but he ripped it away from me and threw it aside. He dragged me over to the river while I clawed at his hands trying to break free. "Let's see how long you can hold your breath." He laughed as he sat on top of me his weight crushing my chest. He held my head over the water and shoved me under. My entire head was submerged and my heart picked up pace. His hands were still clasped around my neck and I continued to try and pry them off. I fought with everything I had to escape. I tried kicking, but couldn't reach him with my legs because he was on top of me. I could barely see because the water was obstructing my vision but, I swung my arm at where I thought his face was anyway. I managed to land the punch, but it only seemed to piss him off more. He pulled me out of the water and I gasped for air only to be pushed back under much harder. My head hit the bottom of the river and hurt like hell. I tried to come back up, tried to keep fighting, but my energy was fading fast. My lungs began to burn and I knew I would need air again soon but, I was sure I wasn't going to get it.

For a moment I thought it was over. I only prayed that the little girl had gotten away. Right when I was about to run out of air the weight on my chest was gone. My head flew out of the water and I began inhaling like mad. I was shaking from the cold, and my head was throbbing from being hit against the riverbed. Taking deep breaths I tried calming my frantic heartbeat. I scanned the clearing for answers and found them. There was the lifeless body of the man that had almost succeeded in killing me. He had claw marks on his back and was still bleeding. My heart began picking up pace again and it was becoming harder to breath even though I was safely out of the water. Standing next the body, claws still covered in blood, was my savior. His gold eyes locked onto mine and my heart skipped another beat. I fell to the side and was overcome with the shaking of yet again another seizure. Throughout the entire thing, though, Sesshomaru starred directly at me.


	7. Chapter 7

My breathing was out of control and my eyes were beginning to blur. I could still make out the figure of Sesshomaru as he walked closer and looked down at me. I didn't know whether to be frightened or relived. He did save me, but was he now going to kill me? The last thing I saw before my eyes fully closed was him kneeling beside me and the little girl from before run up next to him.

I was moving, but I didn't know how. My eyes were still closed and I was too scared to open them just yet. It seemed that I was being carried by something big because I could hear the footsteps. I cracked one eye open slowly to take in my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was the little girl, skipping along next to the creature I was apparently riding. Turning my head I saw the green toad holding the reigns of the creature. For a moment I thought I was still unconscious. It appeared as the thing I was riding had two heads. _Ya let's just pretend we never woke up._

_ "_Oh! You're awake!" So much for that plan. The little girl climbed on top of what I was guessing was a two headed dragon. "You haven't been asleep long. We just left the river. We're going to find somewhere else to camp for the night. My name is Rin and I wanted to say thank you for saving me! That man was very scary. Oh! Can I braid your hair? I've never seen any like it before!" It took a moment to take in everything she had said. She certainly could talk I and the way her eyes lit up when she spoke warmed my heart.

"Sure you can Rin, and my name is Yuuki." I smiled back to her as she gave me a toothy grin and climbed around to face my back. She wasn't exaggerating when she said we just left. My hair was still soaking wet and every time the wind blew by chills shot down my spine. Braiding it was a pretty good idea, it would make me less cold and besides, if my curls kept getting blown around in the wind it would look like a mess once it dried. _Oh yes, we can't have a bad hair day now can we? _I'll be pretty if I want to, brain!

While she braided my hair I figured I might as well get some answers. "Rin, is it okay if I ask you a couple questions?"

"Sure!" She exclaimed as she gathered my hair into her tiny hands.

"Well first off…what in the world am I on top of?"

"Oh his name is Ah-Un! And that over there is Master Jaken!" She pointed her finger toward the toad. He glared at me over his shoulder. _Awkward._ "And that's Lord Sesshomaru!" My head shot forward and sure enough the back of the powerful demon was right in front of me. How had I missed him? I quickly began trying to find his aura and it was apparent he was keeping it sealed like before. "I told him that you saved me and asked him to help you so now were taking you with us!" She seemed so excited and the thought of keeping her company for a night wasn't really a bad one. I needed somewhere to go anyway since I was lost. These strange demons I was now surrounded with may be a problem, though, especially since that toad, Jaken kept glaring at me over his shoulder.

I turned my gaze back to Sesshomaru and suddenly a thought made its way into my mind. How did I get on top of Ah-Un? No way the little girl or Jaken lifted me up here. That only left one person. My heartbeat picked up pace and a blush spread on my cheeks. _Get yourself together! You're freaking out because a guy touched you? _For your information, brain, I'm freaking out because an insanely powerful and good looking demon Lord touched me. There's a difference.

"Oh no! I don't have a ribbon to tie it with!" Rin sad sadly tearing my thoughts away from the demon. I smiled and pulled the black hair tie from around my wrist off.

"I think I've got something better than a ribbon." I took the end of the hair from her and wrapped it up while she starred wide eyed in admiration at how easily I secured it.

"Thank you for doing my hair Rin." I kept smiling as I turned and let my legs hang over the side of the beast like Rin was doing. "Now, second question, where are we going?" As adorable as this girl was I needed to get back to everyone else. They were probably worried by now since the sun was already setting. I could only imagine how furious Inuyasha was going to be.

"Not sure. We go until Lord Sesshomaru stops!" It was obvious this girl put all of her trust into him. Turning my eyes toward him once more I began to think that just maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought. He had spared my life and kept my secret safe from three days ago. Today he saved me and he allowed such an adorable girl to follow him. In no way was he less intimidating or powerful, but I think that now I wasn't as afraid of him. He then stopped and turned his head slightly around and those menacing gold eyes bore right into me. I was almost certain he could read minds now.

"We shall camp here." With that he turned back and disappeared.

"Where is he going?" I asked as Rin and I jumped off of the dragon. She grabbed my hand and skipped into the trees with me in tow.

"Probably to get food. We can gather some firewood and Master Jaken will start a fire!" She giggled and I joined her as I began to skip along with her.

We collected twigs and some bigger branches for a fire, as well as some pretty flowers Rin had picked. It hadn't taken us too long and we returned just as the sun had finally begun setting. We set them all in a pile and I wondered how hard it would be to start a fire. We had no matches or lighters like back in my time.

"Move wench! Unless you wish to be burned!" The familiar annoying voice from the river shouted. I backed away from the pile confused wondering what this toad was going to do. He held the staff I had used as a club over his head and yelled out, "Staff of two heads!" Suddenly flames shot out of the mouth of the old man's face. I was pretty shocked. That would have been a lot more convenient back at the river had I known it did that.

He then turned toward me with a smug look on his face. "That's how you use the staff of two heads you pathetic human!" It started making since, now, why he kept glaring at me. The staff was obviously his and I had used it, incorrectly I might add, without permission and had gotten blood on it.

"I'm sorry I used it, but it was the only choice I had. That guy was going to hurt Rin! So in a way I'm also not sorry." I spoke confidently. If I hadn't used that thing who knows what that man would have done. I wouldn't apologize for doing what I had to do to protect the little girl.

He looked at me shocked and sputtered a bit before turning away from me with an 'hmpf'. I shrugged my shoulders and I went to sit next to Rin who was currently busy decorating Ah-Un with flowers. I wasn't able to take one step before a very huge and very dead wild boar was thrown next to the fire and coincidentally me. I jumped and let out a squeak while grabbing my chest over my heart. _Please let me find Kagome soon and PLEASE let her have my medication! I don't know how much longer I can take this!_

"Lord Sesshomaru your back!" Rin cried as she rose from her sitting position and ran over to the demon.

"That was very fast! I would expect no less from my Lord!" Jaken, too, exclaimed with the same admiration in his eyes as Rin.

Sesshomaru seemed to ignore them both. His eyes were set on me. "Come." Was all he said as he turned around and headed toward the trees once again. It took my mind I minute to process that he was speaking to me and even then it seemed my legs were frozen.

"Don't just stand there! GO!" Jaken yelled. I found the feeling in my legs and headed toward what I was sure was going to be my quick demise.

The sun was disappearing and it grew darker in the forest. I was trying to keep my heart from racing by focusing on the colors of the sky rather than the demon Lord I was following out into the middle of nowhere. The orange and red hues of the setting sun mixed with the fading blue of the daytime sky. The peaceful sight succeeded in keeping me relaxed. When we were out of hearing range from the camp he stopped and turned to face me. My attention quickly left the sky and focused on the gold of his eyes. Strangely they were quite similar except his emotionless gaze did nothing to calm my nerves.

"I warned you not to annoy me." So he really is going to kill me!

"Uhh, ya…I remember." I looked away from his eyes searching for means of escape. What am I going to do? Running away wasn't an option because I'm sure he would be able to catch me. He'd probably enjoy the hunt too. Arguing would only anger him further and even if I did manage to make a good point I doubt it would matter to him.

"I presume you remember the consequences as well." He took a step toward me. I backed away and brought my arms up into a defensive position. "You would attempt to fight me?" He asked raising an eyebrow slightly; taking more steps in my direction.

"Well I'm not going to let you just kill me without it least trying to fight back." I took another step back and bumped into a tree. My eyes widened once I realized just how trapped I was. He continued to approach me and I could have sworn I saw the same amusement in his eyes that was there when he was holding me over the well. That same stubbornness and irritation I had felt then returned to me as well. I took a deep breath and mustered up all the courage I had. "You know, I didn't mean to 'annoy' you and just like I told that toad, Jaken, I won't apologize for doing what I had to, to protect that little girl."

"You were the one that endangered her in the first place." He stated matter-of-factly.

"And I believe I took responsibility for that!" I raised my voice. I knew that it was my fault for bringing that creep to the girl, even though it was an accident, and I was prepared to take the man on while she found safety.

He paused standing right in front of me probably only an arm's length away and appeared to be pondering what I had said. I didn't let my guard down, though, just in case. I had to crane my neck to look up to him because he was a good foot taller than me if not more. I felt so small standing this close to him, but I tried to keep up my bravery.

"True." He finally spoke and for a moment I thought I was off the hook and was beginning to return my arms to my side. "But after he was finished killing you, he could have still found and harmed her."

Tears of frustration and defeat began to sting my eyes and my fists were clenched so tight I was sure I had broken skin. "I'm sorry." It was all I could say. He was right after all. Who knows what would have happened had he not of come and killed that guy. Memories from my own past began forming in the front of mind. I started shaking, not out of fear, not from the cold, but from pure anger. It would have been my entire fault.

"Hn." The same response he gave me three days ago. Did that mean I was done for? Was he going to kill me now? "You shall make up for it by keeping Rin company." With that be began to walk back toward the camp. I stopped shaking and stood, dumbfounded as he passed right by me. He was going to let me live and all I had to do was play with Rin? I finally turned to follow after I had regained my composure. I couldn't help but to remember my thoughts from earlier. He may be a powerful, cold blooded, killer, but he wasn't evil.

I picked up my pace to walk right next to him. He glanced down at me and narrowed his eyes. I only smiled up to him and said, "Thank you." His only response was 'Hn' as he moved his eyes to look back in front of him. I did the same and we continued to walk side by side.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the camp Jaken was cooking the boar over the fire while Rin hummed wearing a crown of flowers and was twisting more into another. She looked up from her handy work as we entered the small clearing and a bright smile spread across her face.

"Yuuki! I made you something!" She jumped up and ran over to me presenting me with the crown.

"That's beautiful Rin! Here." I kneeled down and bent my head toward her so she could put it on. "Thank you so much!" I said after she had placed it on my head looking back up. She looked at me for a moment in complete silence. I was beginning to get worried. "Rin?"

"You're so pretty Yuuki-chan!" She exclaimed. "Master Jaken don't you think so?" My face was flushed from her compliment as Jaken looked over at us.

"Face powder can work miracles." Was all he said before turning back toward the fire. I only laughed at his comment. Technically I think it would count as a compliment since he thought it looked like I was wearing make-up when I wasn't.

"You're so mean Master Jaken! Do you think Yuuki-chan is pretty Lord Sesshomaru?" My laughter ceased and I looked toward Sesshomaru. He had seated himself next to a nearby tree and was currently leaning against it. I stiffened as his head turned and his eyes looked me over.

"Hn." I was becoming irritated with that word. It's not even a word! It's a sound!

I shook it off. If he wasn't going to give a straight answer then I'll just assume he agrees. I don't really care what he thinks anyway. _You totally care. _

The next hour was spent eating and playing with Rin. I braided her hair like mine and used my last hair tie to tie it off. After the sun had completely set and the moon was in the sky Rin had pulled out a blanket and asked if I could tell her a story. Being a Disney lover I told her the story of Sleeping Beauty. We cuddled up next to Ah-Un and I began the tale. She listened and was fascinated with every word I said. Once I finished she begged for another, but I could tell Jaken would have a fit if we kept him up any longer.

"Not tonight. Maybe I'll tell you one tomorrow about a girl named Cinderella, but only if you go to sleep now." She nodded her head vigorously and quickly closed her eyes for sleep. I laughed lightly and closed my own eyes. Part of me hoped Inuyasha wouldn't find me tomorrow. I wasn't to certain why I wanted to stay so badly, but it was mostly due to Rin. I wouldn't lie though; it might also have to do with a certain demon Lord that kept reappearing in my thoughts.

My eyes flew open and my grip tightened around the body in my arms. Looking down I realized it was Rin sound asleep. I searched the camp sight, but found no answer to why I had suddenly been awakened. I suppose it was just a nightmare or something. I closed my eyes and tried to fall back to sleep again, but was failing miserably. I kept re-opening my eyes at every little sound that I heard from the forest. It was foolish and not to mention childish to be so afraid, but I couldn't help it. The moonlight was useless to me as I tried looking past the trees into the darkness to where I thought I heard a noise.

I closed my eyes tight and took in deep breaths. Suddenly it felt like something was surrounding me almost like an aura, but I wasn't sure. I opened my eyes to find no one there. Whatever or whoever it was didn't appear to be threatening. It was actually very comforting. My eyes slowly closed again and sleep took over me. The last thing I remember seeing before closing my eyes was the slight glint of gold.

Never in my life have I been more thankful of my choice of footwear. After two days of traveling on foot my feet were the only things not hurting. My thighs were sore, my back was aching, and I was pretty sure my head was about to just roll off my shoulders. I would ride Ah-Un on occasion, but eventually my butt would start to hurt and my legs would get numb from the lack of use. There was no winning situation. Rin would do whatever I did. If I was walking she was skipping. If I was sitting she was laying on her back starring up to the sky. She was absolutely adorable. I wondered why she was traveling with a demon such as Sesshomaru, but never asked. I had this uncomfortable feeling that I wouldn't like the story.

We traveled, none of us ever knowing where we were going besides Sesshomaru. I asked him once and he just plainly ignored me. Jaken only told me he was after Naraku just like Inuyasha and the others. Rin was of course completely clueless. She was great company, though, and even Jaken had stopped glaring at me so much now, but I missed everyone else. I even missed Inuyasha and his insults. I also missed my black oversized sweater from home, but that was irrelevant. I only prayed that eventually they would find me and Kagome would have everything I needed.

I was currently walking next to Jaken while Rin slept atop Ah-Un. I was working on having him it least tolerate my presence like he did Rin. I succeeded in having one conversation with him where he didn't insult me. That was defiantly an accomplishment. Sesshomaru was always just unresponsive. I never tried to have idle chit-chat with him, but whenever I asked a simple question I would either get nothing or an 'hn'. I was pretty sure he was only doing it because he could feel how much it annoyed me. I certainly hoped he could feel my wrath every time he said freaking 'hn', although, it probably wasn't all that intimidating.

It was pretty boring whenever Rin would take a nap. I had already tried talking to Jaken and it was obvious he just wasn't in the mood right now. I wasn't even going to bother with Sesshomaru; pretty sure I already knew what the answer to all my questions would be anyway. I just started to watch his back and found myself mesmerized by his silver hair. Rin had told me how much she would love to braid it, but he wouldn't let her. I couldn't blame her for wanting too though, it looked so soft and it was so LONG. I wanted to braid it. _You would just love that, wouldn't you. _Why must you ruin my good thoughts? Why?

I was so caught up in watching Sesshomaru's hair swish back and forth I didn't realize that I was getting closer to it. That was until I bumped into the now stationary demon.

I fought the blush that was beginning to spread on my cheeks as he turned back to scowl at me. "He-he…sorry." I looked around him to see what had made him stop and noticed a group of men standing about twenty feet away. They all looked similar to that one man who had chased and tried to kill me from two days ago.

"HEY! You the ones that killed our friend?" One man called out reaching for the hilt of his sword. He was a bald guy with an unruly beard that looked to be decked out in the most expensive looking armor of them all.

"Gotta be chief! That's the girl he took off following!" Another, with a scar over his left eye said pointing right at me. I found myself quickly jumping behind Sesshomaru, for once being glad I was so tiny and he could completely keep me covered.

"Hmm? What's going on?" I turned to find Rin yawning and rubbing one eye. She took one look around and both her eyes were wide open with fear. "Bandits."

"He-he-he this is our lucky day men! We'll take this fellows swords and armor and then take that girl for ourselves." The wicked gleam in his eyes mirrored that of the first man I had encountered.

"Move." Sesshomaru's monotone voice ordered leaving no room for argument. I couldn't see his face, but I was pretty sure he held the same expression he always did. Bored and emotionless. Hopefully these fools would take the warning and leave with their lives still intact.

"What was that?!" Baldy shouted unsheathing his sword. Things were going south, fast. I hadn't seen it for myself, but Jaken had told me numerous times of how merciless Sesshomaru is and how he doesn't hesitate to kill his enemies.

"Just leave! If you don't want to die just leave!" I yelled at them. I didn't want to see the bloodbath and I certainly didn't want Rin to have to witness it.

"Don't worry darling I won't die and I think I'll take the first round with ya." His sick smile was spread wide across his face. He then charged at Sesshomaru wielding his sword high above his head. I didn't even see Sesshomaru move, but in the blink of an eye there was a fresh corpse laying on the ground, bleeding out of his stomach which had been split open by poisons, lethal claws.

"He should have headed your warning, the filthy human." Jaken spoke from beside me. "Allow me to finish the rest of them off, my Lord."

Sesshomaru just stared down at the rest of the men. They all whispered to one another. I could hear some say they should retreat while others wanted to stay and fight. "We will avenge our comrades!" The man with the scar cried and unsheathed his sword pointing it toward the sky. Half of them men then ran toward us all at once while the rest seemed to be too afraid to move. Sesshomaru raised his arm while the tips of his claws began to glow green. I heard Rin cry out from behind me and I turned to run back toward her. I heard screams of pain, gasps of horror, and blood splattering to the ground.

I knew I didn't reach Rin in enough time, I knew she had already seen everything, but I still covered her eyes anyway. I looked back myself to see the blood stained earth and fought back the memories the sight brought to mind. All that red covering the ground like a blanket. I looked away taking deep breaths. Now was certainly not the time for this, Rin needed me so I had to strong and keep my past in the past. Where it belonged.

Sesshomaru stood in the same spot, arm still out stretched and the green glow from his claws slowly fading away. The few men that were left standing were shaking in fear. One fell backwards shouting out, "Monster!" Another man helped him up and they all began running for their lives. I wondered if Sesshomaru would go after them, but he turned and started walking in a different direction. Jaken followed leading Ah-un where Rin and I were now perched.

It seemed as though we were to act as if nothing had ever happened. Rin and I sat in silence until finally the sun began to set and Sesshomaru stopped. We made camp, ate dinner, and prepared ourselves for bed. I felt like a zombie, just running through the motions, but never really feeling anything. I couldn't imagine what Rin was feeling at the moment, but I could tell she was troubled. She hadn't smiled for the rest of the day and smiling was just something she did all the time. It wasn't right, the look on her face. It didn't belong there.

Sesshomaru vanished at some point and I honestly couldn't remember when or where he may have gone to. When I asked Jaken he said a stupid human such as me doesn't need to know. That only meant he didn't know where he had gone too either.

Rin and I were in our usual sleeping position up against Ah-Un, wrapped in the blanket together while Jaken was already passed out near the dying fire. I let out a sigh and tried to fall asleep, but I knew it would be a while before I actually succeeded.

"Lord Sesshomaru isn't a monster." I jumped at the sound of her voice. I thought Rin had already fallen asleep.

"What are you talking about, Rin?"

"Those men, they called Lord Sesshomaru a monster. They're wrong. Lord Sesshomaru saved me. He isn't a monster…right?" She looked up at me, her big brown eyes glazed over with tears. "My whole family was killed by bandits, just like them. Lord Sesshomaru saved me. He isn't a monster…they are. Right?" She asked again as the tears spilled out and stained her cheeks. I know knew why she traveled with him. Her family had been murdered and he had taken her in. He was her savior, not a monster. He was her protector, not a killer. I agreed with her completely. I've seen a monster before. I've looked into its crazy hazel eyes and still to this day there was nothing that terrified me more. Sesshomaru was far from being a monster.

I took a quick look over my shoulder at Jaken to make sure he was asleep. The snot bubble that had formed around his nose was proof enough that he wouldn't hear anything. I wiped away her tears as I prepared myself for what I was about to do.

"Rin I'm going to tell you a story. It isn't going to be like the others. This is a big girl story and you have to promise never to tell anyone." She looked confused, but nodded her head in affirmation.

I then proceeded to tell her the story. MY story. The entire thing. Not the story I had told Kagome five years ago when we became friends. I told Rin everything. Every last gruesome detail. I told her about when I was called worthless and how I believed it. I told her of the beatings and how I explained the bruises. I told her my parents were dead and how they had ended up that way.

By the end she had stopped crying and we held each other's gazes. "Do you think I'm a monster?" I asked her.

"No." she whispered silently.

Soon after that we both had fallen asleep holding on to each other. I woke at some point in the night at the sound of someone walking past. Before I could sit up or even open my eyes, I felt that comforting feeling from the first night. That feeling that someone was watching over, someone was protecting us. I smiled and for the first time in long while I felt completely safe.

* * *

**Authors note: **

**First I would like to thank everyone who has favorite and reviewed my story! THANKS! and second I was thinking about writing the next chapter in a different point of view, either 3rd person or maybe a certain dog demon...let me know what you think! I may just stick with what I have going here, but if you all like the idea then I might give it a try :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: So I decided to leave the point of view as is for now, but thank you for the suggestions! And please welcome a brand new villain! Hope you all enjoy :) **

* * *

The blinding rays from the sun woke me up the next morning. I stretched my arms high above my head and opened my eyes to see big brown ones starring back at me. Usually when Rin woke up before me she would shake me violently until I awakened. I started to get concerned, especially after everything that happened yesterday. "Good morning Rin, are you feeling better today?" I asked cautiously. The last thing I wanted was to upset her.

A bright smile spread across her face as she beamed up to me. "I'm great! Today can we make some more flower crowns?"

"Of course." I returned her smile and relaxed. She was alright and surprisingly so was I. I always thought that if I was ever able to confide in someone of my past I would be an emotional and mental wreck, but I felt fine. I didn't feel at all concerned that Rin would judge or pity me now and I knew she would keep my secret. That was something that I always admired about children. They took promises seriously much unlike adults.

A loud grumbling sound than emitted from both of our stomachs. Rin blushed as I laughed, "I suppose before we go hunting for flowers we should get some break-"

I was cut off by two apples falling into my lap. Looking up quickly saw the retreating figure of Sesshomaru as he headed to wake Jaken. My cheeks were stained red as I stuttered out a thank you and grabbed an apple.

After we finished our breakfast we were off looking for flowers. I made sure to pay attention and stay close to camp since I apparently had the great ability of getting lost. It was hard to keep Rin from running off, though, because once she saw a flower she wanted she would get it. Even if it meant risking her life to retrieve one that the wind had deposited high in a tree.

"I don't think you should climb up there, Rin. It's a little too high." She already had one hand on a branch and was about to pull herself up to reach another when I laid a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"But it's so pretty! I won't get hurt I promise!" She pouted at me. It was an extremely impressive pout and I was about to give in when a rather violent gush of wind blew by and had both of us wrap our arms around ourselves.

"No Rin, it's too windy to climb anything right now." Not to mention cold. Maybe I could take that blanket we use to sleep with and wrap it around my shoulders like I did that other one!

She looked devastated as she let go of the branch and trudged back over to me. The look on her face was breaking my heart. I looked up to the purple flower wondering if seeing her smile was really worth what I was thinking about doing. Taking another peak down at her I concluded that it most certainly was.

I let out a sigh and grabbed a branch. Rin started to clap and kept repeating thank you over and over. I wanted to be upset with her making me do this, but she really wasn't forcing me to do it. I chose too and there was no way I could be upset with her anyway. Thankfully the tree had many thick branches for me to grab and support my weight. _Like there's that much weight to support. _My weight is well within normal limits, brain! I think…

Once I was just out of reach of the flower I found myself in quite a predicament. There weren't any more branches for me to use to pull myself up any closer. Stretching my hand up as far as I could wasn't enough. If I jumped I could probably get it, but that was way too risky. With my luck I wouldn't land back on the branch, but instead the ground that was a good two stories down.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru! Yuuki-chan is getting me a flower!" I heard Rin yell from below. Looking down cautiously I saw Sesshomaru starring up at me and even this far up in the air I saw his eyebrow slightly raise.

"Hi Sesshomaru!" I giggled waving down to him. I couldn't help but find the situation kind of funny. Here I was climbing a tree for a flower, wind blowing my hair every which direction while Rin cheered me on from below. I probably looked ridiculous. Turning my head back up, I refocused on the flower. I felt under pressure now that Sesshomaru was watching and I was determined to succeed! I took a deep breath and jumped carefully to reach the flower. Sadly it wasn't high enough. I would need to jump a lot higher, but the higher I went the bigger chance there was of me falling. That would certainly be embarrassing. _Not to mention deadly you idiot._

Suddenly the branch I was standing on began to wobble as though something had just landed on it. I grabbed the base of the tree for balance and tensed when I felt something right behind me. Something meaning someone was now literally only about an inch or less away from brushing up against my back. A clawed hand then reached above my head for the flower, plucking it out of the branch it had gotten caught on. Before I even had time to turn around and face him, Sesshomaru had jumped back down and was now handing the flower to Rin. She beamed up to him accepting the flower with much gratitude.

"We will be leaving soon; you should gather your things and prepare Ah-Uh." She nodded her head and yelled up for me to hurry down before running off to the campsite. Sesshomaru turned to follow after her, but not before glancing up to me with a smirk clear on his face. I was livid. One reason being I had risked my life for a flower climbing a stupid tree to have him come along and retrieve it with no problem. Two being after he got it he just left me up in the damn tree when he could have just as easily helped me down. Three being that the jerk thought it was funny! I know for a fact that there was a smirk on his face!

"Stupid jerk…freaking mean…stupid, stupid head…" I mumbled making my way down the tree. A violent gush of wind almost had me plummet to the earth, but thankfully I had a good grip on the branch I was currently holding. "Woo…that was a close one." I then continued my decent, and insults, being more mindful of the breeze. Almost to the bottom I heard a sound that I definitely didn't want to hear at the moment. The sound of a branch snapping in two. I thought that maybe I would get lucky and it would be from another tree or just from a different branch and that just maybe it wouldn't be the branch I was currently standing on. Sadly I was wrong.

"Ehhahhhhhh!" I made an attempt at grabbing another branch, but failed. I closed my eyes and waited for the hard impact. There was impact alright, like one second later. I had only fallen from about five feet and landed directly on my back. It knocked the wind out of me and still hurt, but I was perfectly fine. While I was relived I was now also very sore.

"Quite over dramatic." My head snapped to the right to find a very amused looking Sesshomaru standing there. My face quickly turned red as I began to stutter, "Wait whaa, when did...umm…"

"We are leaving." He turned and started walking away. I scowled and stood up grunting a little in pain. Huffing in irritation I jogged after him.

"Thanks for the help." I said sarcastically as I slowed down to walk next to him.

"You're welcome."

I whirled around to face him with rage filled eyes. He didn't even stop, didn't even spare a glance in my direction. How dare he ignore my glare! I thought it was pretty impressive too. I was so frustrated I picked up a rock and wanted so badly to chunk it at the back of his head. Had he turned around it probably would have looked like I was fighting an imaginary enemy with the way I waved my arms around about to throw the rick, but then pulling back.

I decided that no matter what I did I wouldn't win. If I threw the rock he would probably come back and kill me with it. I let it fall to the ground crossed my arms and started forward again. "You're infuriating." I huffed as I passed him. He may be an all-powerful demon that could rip out my throat in the blink of an eye, but my stubborn side usually ignored things like that. Thankfully it seemed he chose to just ignore me again and let me take the lead as I stomped forward like a cranky child.

As I broke through the tree line where our camp was stationed I heard a blood curdling scream that had goose bumps rise on my arms. Snapping my head up I saw a man with long black hair that was tied into a braid standing over a now a terrified Rin. Jaken and Ah-Un seemed to be knocked out lying on the other side of the clearing.

The man wore a simple blue and black kimono and appeared to have no weapons on him. I thought for a second he was just a simple human until his white eyes turned on me. I was frozen to the spot in fear locked in a staring contest with milky colored eyes. It was the creepiest thing I've ever seen. He had no pupils, no color, just white. I shook off the fear and refocused on Rin and how I was going to help save her.

"RIN!" I yelled out her name running toward her, but someone had grabbed my arm and held me back. I turned to find Sesshomaru, his usual bored expressionless face replaced by one of annoyance. If you looked closely in his eyes you could see the tiniest hint of anger as well.

"You must be Lord Sesshomaru. My name is Akumu." Nightmare. His name meant nightmare. If that wasn't the icing on the cake I was mortified at what might be. "I was sent by Naraku. You are acquainted with him I presume?" Sesshomaru only narrowed his eyes more at the mention of Naraku's name. "Ha-ha of course you are. It would seem that I have been assigned the mission of eliminating you and that younger brother of yours."

"And how exactly do you think you shall accomplish that?" Sesshomaru asked his tone irritated. He still had a grip on my arm and it was probably a good thing. Every instinct I had was telling me to run to Rin's side.

"Allow me to explain. I gain strength by feasting on nightmares. Those demons over there were quite worthless, but this young little girl has had quite an experience, I can tell by looking into her eyes. I can't wait to dine on it." The wicked smirk on his face had my blood boiling.

"Get away from her NOW!" I screamed furiously trying to free myself from Sesshomaru's iron grip. Akumu turned his terrifying eyes onto me and looked me over.

"My, what a unique beauty you are, but what's this?" Suddenly I couldn't move. Against my will memories from a darker time in my life began running through the front of my mind almost as if he was filing through them.

My arm was yanked and I was pulled behind Sesshomaru. My legs felt weak and I had to reach out and balance myself using his back. He can kill me later for touching him, but right now there was nothing I could do. Gravity was coming down on me hard. What the hell did he do to me?

"Someone's hiding a very juicy secret. A delicious nightmare from what I can see. I think I'll start with yours." Akumu leapt toward us, but Sesshomaru was much quicker than him and had a grip around his throat in less than a second. Without the support I fell to my hands and knees, but tried to steady my out of control heartbeat nonetheless. Rin was soon by my side and we both watched what would happen next.

"That was fast. I'll keep your speed in mind for next time." Akumu spoke seemingly unaffected that Sesshomaru literally held his life in his hands.

"You speak as though you haven't lost." Sesshomaru sounded more than a little irritated by this point. He was angry and wasn't even trying to conceal it.

"That's because I haven't." With that said, Akumu was surrounded by a dark black mist that totally consumed him. His whole body seemed to vanish out of thin air. Sesshomaru's eyes swept over the clearing trying to locate the now invisible demon and they stopped right behind Rin and me. I turned quickly around and was met with those horrifying white eyes. I covered Rin and tried to prepare myself for what might happen next. "Looks like I'll have to come back later, but I will promise you this girl; I'll be back for you." He was so close that his icy breath stung my cheek. He glanced past me to Rin before holding my gaze once again. "And her too." With that said he was gone completely.


	10. Chapter 10

I starred wide eyed at where the living nightmare had previously been crouched before me. My heart thumped hard and loud inside my chest that I swore even Rin could hear it. Looking at her I could tell she was equally as terrified as I was. He didn't leave with just an empty threat, but with a promise. He could certainly come back and the mere thought of what he might do sent shivers down my spine.

Taking slow, deep breaths I rose to my feet and helped Rin up as well. Jaken and Ah-Un began to stir symbolizing that they would soon awaken from whatever spell they had been put under. Sesshomaru starred up into the sky probably trying to locate the scent of the demon.

"Another incarnation, Naraku? How pathetic." He spoke aloud to no one in particular. Incarnation? I vaguely remembered Kagome mention something like that when we talked before in Lady Kaede's hut. The demon Naraku apparently was a coward who created these incarnations to do his dirty work for him.

Sesshomaru walked over to Jaken and kicked him, not necessarily hard, but enough to have him fully awake. "Uhh whaa…what happened? Oh that's right! Lord Sesshomaru! Another incarnation of Naraku's has come to…" He paused as he took a look around the camp. Noticing Rin and I with looks of fear on our faces and the annoyed look of Sesshomaru's seemed to fill him in on the past events. "Oh please forgive me my Lord! I had let my guard down for only a moment." He dropped to the ground on his hands and knees.

"We are leaving." Sesshomaru stated coldly heading off into the trees. Jaken quickly grabbed Ah-Un's reigns and followed after him. Rin and I hurried from our spots to follow as well, both of us seeking the comfort of his aura. After what had just happened this morning I didn't want to be more than ten feet away from him. _You wanted that before this morning too. _

We traveled all day and were completely exhausted when the stars began to come out. Rin and I got comfortable in our usual sleeping positions after we had eaten dinner. Jaken was poking the fire while Sesshomaru sat leaning up against a tree, his eyes closed.

I could tell Rin was in no way ready for sleep and honestly neither was I. How would anyone find sleep after an encounter like that this morning? It may have only been for a moment, but the quick flashbacks from my past had me shaking in fear. I couldn't let that get to me though. I had promised myself a long time ago I wouldn't let it control my life. I wouldn't let HIM control my life.

"Would you like to braid my hair again?" I asked trying to sound cheerful and desperately trying to comfort Rin.

"Hmmm no…" Her voice trailed off as she starred down at her lap. I searched my thoughts for something to do. What were things I did when I was feeling upset? Listen to music! Oh, but I don't have an I-pod…

"I can sing!" I straightened up at my idea. Rin looked up at me and deliberated my idea before her eyes lit up and she shook her head in agreement. "Alright let's see what should I sing?" I racked my brain for songs and found the perfect one.

"I'm gonna walk a hundred miles,

I'm gonna whistle all the while,

if that's what it takes to make me smile,

I'm gonna walk a hundred miles."

I began the song trying to stay on beat. I never thought I was an amazing singer, but I prided myself a little on being able to stay in tune. I liked to stay confident and think that I was pretty good when it came to singing.

"I'm gonna run right up this hill,

Summer sky or winter chill,

If I gotta take a break I will,

But I'm gonna run right up this hill.

I wanna hold the whole wide world,

Right here in my open hands,

And maybe I'm just a little girl,

A little girl with great big plans."

Rin leaned her head against my shoulder with a light smile on her face. Jaken even seemed to be relaxing a little too and went to lay up against a tree himself. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Sesshomaru's eyes open just a bit and look over in my direction. I felt butterflies in my stomach, but ignored them and kept singing. I wondered if maybe he liked my singing. _Doubt it._

"I'm gonna go and take a chance,

I'm gonna learn to ballet dance,

Learn a little something bout romance,

I'm gonna go and take a chance.

I'm gonna live a crazy dream,

Impossible as it may seem,

Doesn't matter what the future brings,

I'm gonna live a crazy dream.

I wanna hold the whole wide world,

Right here in my open hands,

And maybe I'm just a little girl,

A little girl with great big plans,

I wanna hold the whole wide world,

Right here in my open hands,

And maybe I'm just a little girl,

A little girl with great big plans."

I hadn't even finished the song when Rin dozed off. I stopped singing and laughed a little before situating her and myself in a more comfortable position. I closed my eyes and tried thinking of anything and everything other than Akumu. It wasn't as hard as I thought since it seemed there was really only one person on my mind right now.

It had been a week since the incident with Akumu and it had been two weeks since I found myself in the feudal era. The weather got colder and colder each day to where I ended up wearing the blanket we used to sleep with to keep warm. I figured winter would be upon us soon, maybe in another couple weeks. I couldn't for the life of me understand how this weather wasn't affecting Rin. She seemed perfectly fine and she wasn't even wearing shoes. It made me feel pretty weak. _That's because you are. _No one asked you!

Sesshomaru was in pursuit of Akumu much to my dismay. The last thing I wanted to do was meet that man again, especially with what his last words to me were. I didn't want to know what it felt like to have my nightmares 'feasted' on and I certainly didn't want that guy anywhere near Rin. I suppose I would just have to trust Sesshomaru like Rin did.

I found it funny how each day I was more and more comfortable around him and also much less afraid. Whenever I would ask a question I would almost always get an answer. It would never be more than two words, but it was something. One day while Rin was napping and Jaken was being depressing I found myself walking right next to him chatting away like no tomorrow.

My ADHD was going in overdrive and I was speaking nonstop about anything and everything. I had told him about one of my crazy tennis coaches I had that loved to condition us and that was probably why I was able to keep up with all this traveling. I talked about how the cold was ridiculous and how his younger brother was a jerk about it. I could tell he was listening because when I first brought up Inuyasha I could feel the irritation in his aura, but once I started telling him how I had pushed Inuyasha into the river after he insulted me I could see the corners of his mouth twitch up. He never said a word in reply to my banter though and I was perfectly fine with that.

It was about lunchtime the day after and Rin was enjoying another one of her naps. That girl could certainly sleep. No wonder she always seemed to have so much energy. I had decided to walk and stretch my legs. Excersise was good! _And painful. _

I was walking next to Jaken Listening to him ramble like usual. I was trying to keep my cool as he continued to insult the human race. It was always the same thing too about how humans are filthy, greedy, and stupid. I knew for a fact that if I brought something about the Pythagorean Theorem he would be utterly lost, but I held my tongue. Eventually I couldn't stand him anymore and picked up my pace to walk next to Sesshomaru, ignoring Jaken's annoying protests.

His eyes shifted down to me as I matched his pace and he raised his brow slightly. "Jaken's being annoying." Was all I said before he shifted his gaze back in front of him while mine remained on him. I was never any good when it came to understanding my feelings for someone. I never really liked any guys before so had nothing to compare these feelings too. I had only known him for two weeks and in our first encounter he had tried to kill me, but I had always been told that sometimes that's how it all works. Sometimes it just hits you out of nowhere. I shook my head and tried to push the thoughts out of my mind. It didn't really matter what I felt. Jaken made sure to remind me every day that Sesshomaru despises humans and all things weak. Compared to him I was a tiny mouse. Looking back to Rin a spark of hope was left in my mind before dropping the subject entirely.

Suddenly I was knocked to the ground, but now by my own clumsiness. The ground had begun to shake violently as birds flew out of the trees. There was a loud sound that I couldn't quite place. It seemed to be coming from all around us, but Sesshomaru was focused on one direction.

"Jaken, stay here." Sesshomaru commanded before leaping off into the trees while Jaken yelled after him. I watched him from my sitting position until I could no longer see him. I was concerned and a little afraid at being left alone, but again I tried to assure myself that Sesshomaru would handle it. He wouldn't abandon Rin like that anyway.

"Oh why must you leave me to babysit these human, my Lord?" Jaken said sounding dejected. I rolled my eyes as I stood dusting myself off and went to wake Rin who seemed to be unaffected by the loud sound that echoed through the trees.

"Rin? Come on you've slept long enough now." I said shaking her a little. She slowly began to open her eyes and yawned. There was no way she could get anymore adorable.

"Hmmm where's Lord Sesshomaru?" Her tired voice asked as she searched the area for her beloved Lord.

"He had to take care of something so were on our own for now." I wish I knew exactly what was going on, but I suppose I would have to wait until he returned and see if he would tell me. I only prayed it had nothing to do with the nightmare demon.

"I just don't understand it!" Jaken continued to complain. "I should be at your side! Not with these filthy humans!"

"Ya know we aren't that filthy!" I shouted over my shoulder to him. Rin and I had taken a seat next to a nearby tree and she began playing in my hair.

"Oh ya! When was the last time you bathed girl!" He retorted. His statement made me realize that it had been a while since I had taken a bath. An entire week to be exact. I wondered when the last time Rin took a bath was. A light bulb quickly went off in my head.

"We should go take a bath! Since Sesshomaru is gone and were not traveling at the moment. Then our disgusting smell won't bother you too much Jaken." I said the last part sarcastically. Rin got excited at the idea and began begging Jaken to allow us to go to a nearby river.

"Oh alright! There should be some water right past these trees here. Don't go anywhere else!" He warned while Rin and I jumped up thanking him. She ran and retrieved two towels from Ah-Un while I grabbed my backpack before we both darted off into the trees in the direction Jaken told us.

I don't know if I've ever been as happy as I was in that moment. It was a hot spring. Hot. Hot meaning that I wouldn't have to take a bath in frigid cold water. Rin had already stripped down and jumped into the water splashing it everywhere. I laughed and took out a bottle of soap from my backpack setting it on the top of a rock that stuck out of the water. I undressed, folder my clothes and quickly got into the warm water. It felt absolutely amazing.

"Can I ask you something Yuuki-chan?" Rin asked after about ten minutes. We had already washed using the soap and were simply relaxing in the water.

"Sure." I smiled brightly over to her.

"Do you like Lord Sesshomaru?" Her question caught me off guard and I stuttered like a fool starring wide eyed at her. "I think he likes you, because he's always starring at you. I would be really happy if you both ended up liking each other." I'm sure my entire body was turned red by her statement. Did he really stare at me? I thought I was the one who was always staring at him.

Rin smiled at me and then continued to swim around in the water. I was lost in thought thinking over what she said. Of course I would love for her words to be true. That just maybe he had some kind of feelings for me, but I knew it would never be. It least he allows me to travel with him. It least then I can be near him. _Aww look who's falling in love. _I hate you, ya know that?

"Alright we should get out now before Jaken has a fit." I stood out of the water and picked up a towel. I dried my hair a little first before wrapping it around my body. "Come on Rin!" I called out to her. She pouted, but swam over and picked up her own towel to dry off. She quickly dressed herself back into her kimono, but I took a little longer. I was in the process of reaching for my shirt when I heard a snicker from behind me.

Turning around while holding the towel up to cover my bra clad chest I found a strange looking man. His skin looked greenish and appeared to have scales. He had a dirty brown kimono on and I knife at his hip. "Dinner and a show! I hit the Jackpot!" He laughed.

"Rin, go get Jaken." I whispered to her. She was about to protest, but I glared in her direction. She closed her mouth and hurried off back the way we came.

"Where do you think you're going!?" He started to run after her, but I jumped in his way. "Alright then I'll just have you." He reached out to grab me, but I jumped back. I held my fists up in front of me which only seemed to amuse him. I didn't have to fight him I just had to stay alive long enough until Jaken came with the staff of two heads. "This'll be fun." With that he lunged at me. I dove to my right to doge him and quickly rolled over to get back on my feet. Sadly I wasn't quick enough. He pinned one of my arms down and sat on top of me. "He-he-he where should we start?" He said sadistically.

My eyes searched my surrounding for something, anything that I could use against him. They landed on the knife at his hip which was just in my reach. Glancing up to him I noticed he was too busy starring blatantly at my chest to notice me going for his knife. I sucked in a deep breath and did it. Yanking it off his hip I swiped it across his throat in a manner that was all too familiar. He gasped one last time and fell to the ground next to me, his blood splattering on my face in the process.

I couldn't move as my rapid heartbeat threatened a seizure. The images of him on top of me reappeared, but it wasn't this now dead demon's face that hovered over me with that cruel smile.

Rin and Jaken came bursting through the trees, behind them was Sesshomaru. He must have returned while we were bathing. He glanced around the springs looking to the corpse at my side and then to me. Tears stung my eyes as I ignored Jaken's annoying voice and Rin's concerned one. I looked up to Sesshomaru wanting to find some kind of comfort in his gold eyes before I was overcome with the seizure.

"I did it again." Was the last thing I whispered before closing my eyes.

* * *

**Authors note: The song I used in this chapter is called Whole Wide World by Mindy Gledhill. It's a really adorable song and if you go and listen to it than imagine Yuuki sounding just like that! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D**

**So I just realized that Yuuki now has a backpack that appeared out of nowhere...I had wrote the chapter a little differently at first where she had met back up with kagome and received it from her, but then changed it aaaand apparently forgot...Sorry! **


	11. Chapter 11

_I walked in a world of darkness. There was no path, no floor; I just seemed to walk on air. I searched, but saw nothing, just the black surrounding me. I called out, but there was no sound. My voice wasn't working and the silence was becoming deafening. I crouched down and put my head in my hands. Tears stung my eyes and stained my cheeks. My sobs were even silent in this unknown world. _

_Looking up slightly I noticed a mirror now standing only two feet away. It seemed it had appeared before me out of nowhere. I stared into the mirror shocked at what met my eyes. My reflection wasn't mine, or at least it wasn't anymore. The reflection of my seven year old self sat before me crouched on the ground, eyes peeking just over their tiny hands. My short ringlets only reached my shoulders and I was wearing the same blue dress from that horrible day. I crawled toward the mirror and raised my hand to place it on the glass. My reflection did the same and our hands met. What is going on?_

_From the corner of the mirror I noticed him. Out of the darkness he appeared, slowly coming closer and closer. To terrified to turn around I watched in horror through the glass as he walked up behind me. His face was just as I remember it. That crooked smile that was nothing short from sick and his eyes were just as evil as ten years ago. His eyes, my eyes, they were the same. The same damn hazel color. I hate them. I HATE THEM! _

"I can't say, I promised her I would keep it a secret!" Rin's voice filled my ears. Slitting my eyes open I could see her standing before Sesshomaru. He didn't look happy.

My lids began to droop and I was fighting a losing battle to keep them open. I gave in and let the darkness consume me once again.

_"I'm so glad you're safe!" Kagome said hugging me for the tenth time. We had run into them outside a village they had been staying at. Her, Sango and I shared a group hug while the boys smiled relived. Inuyasha surprised me with his actions. He apologized and seemed extremely guilty. I was confused and looked to Kagome and Sango for answers. Kagome was looking to the ground her bangs covering her eyes while Sango just shook her head in what appeared to be disappointment. _

_It wasn't soon after this that insults were thrown and two half-brothers were tearing up the field like from the first time I met them. While they battled it out I told the rest of them of my adventures in the feudal era as we ate lunch. They seemed shocked that Sesshomaru had saved me and even more stunned he didn't kill me and allowed me to travel with him. _

_"I'm sort of like a babysitter for Rin." I nodded my head in her direction. Shippo and her were off tormenting Jaken with a game of tag. "By the way Kagome, do you have my backpack?" _

_"Oh ya! I packed it with an extra change of clothes your meds and some toiletries." She smiled brightly handing me my teal colored Jansport backpack. "I also brought something else you might like." She reached inside her colossal yellow bag that seemed to have no end and pulled out my plain, black, oversized sweater._

_"My baby!" I exclaimed jokingly grabbing it and quickly throwing it over my head. They all laughed as my head popped out of the hole in the top and I giggled along with them. _

_"My grandpa went ahead and called the school for you too, and your grandma is well…ya know." Kagome shrugged her shoulders looking somewhat sad. I was happy that her grandpa called for me because my grandmother would be incapable of doing such a small task. She was very forgetful. She would forget she had a granddaughter sometimes._

_Soon after that the battle was done with Sesshomaru as the victor. Miroku and Sango stood in front of a bloody Inuyasha as means to shield him from Sesshomaru. Kagome kneeled beside him while I hovered over behind her. From the corner of my eyes I saw Sesshomaru turn to walk away. I starred at his back wondering if I should follow. I was reunited with Kagome and didn't need to go with him, but I wanted to. The question was, will he let me? _

_As if he could feel my gaze he paused and turned to look over his shoulder at me. His brow rose slightly as if to say 'are you coming?' I smiled back to him and said some quick goodbyes to everyone._

_"Don't worry I'll see you all again! Ha-ha I can't leave Rin." It was the truth…not the whole truth, but still the truth. _

_"Alright…stay safe." Kagome hugged me one last time before going to tend to Inuyasha's wounds._

_"When he wakes up flick him in the nose and tell him it's from Yuuki!" I shouted over my shoulder smiling as I ran off to follow Sesshomaru. Kagome laughed and waved goodbye. _

_Should I have stayed with them? Was this the right choice? Can I survive without Kagome? Am I really welcomed? Can I face him now? _

I gasped as my eyes flew open and were met with the sight of the dark forest. I scanned the unfamiliar area to find a sleeping Rin curled up next to me and a loudly snoring Jaken passed out by a dyeing fire. I must have been out for a while because it seemed we had continued to travel and it was now night time. Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight as far as I could tell and it made me feel somewhat relived. I wasn't ready to face him after what happened at the hot springs.

My hands flew to my chest once I remembered that I had passed out in my bra, but I found that my shirt was already in its place. How did that happen? Someone must have put it on for me. A blush rose to my cheeks when I thought of whom it may have been that dressed me. It was most likely Rin. There's no need to freak out; no way was it him it was just Rin. _Or Jaken._ That's disgusting.

I gently removed Rin's head from my shoulder and placed it against Ah-Un. I stood silently and decided to take a quick walk. I wasn't planning on going far, but I needed to sort out some thoughts and Jaken wasn't exactly providing a peaceful atmosphere with this loud breathing.

I walked until I could faintly hear Jaken's snores and plopped down on a log. It sat at the top of a small hill that lead down to a tiny stream. My head rested in my hands and I let out a long sigh. I listened to the soothing sounds of the water hoping it would help clear my mind.

I thought back to when we had run into Kagome. I could have just stayed with her. Maybe if I did I would never have run into a perverted demon. Maybe I wouldn't have had to protect myself. Maybe I wouldn't have had to repeat my past.

"Quite foolish of you to wonder around." I squeaked at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice and shot my head from side to side looking for him. He was nowhere to be found and I wondered for a moment if I had imagined it. That was until he jumped down from a tree just above me. The sudden movement made me jump again, but this time I lost my balance on the log and fell backwards. _Smooth._

I pulled myself back up to find Sesshomaru standing at the end of the log I had sat on. "I wasn't wondering around. I can still hear Jaken so I'm fine." At that moment Jaken proved my point by letting out a loud snore that echoed through the trees. "See." I said proudly.

"Hn." And here we go with that again. He took a step in front of the log and sat down leaning his back up against the wood. Here we sat only a foot and a half apart. _You really need to get ahold of yourself._

I slid down to sit on the ground like him instead of the log. My head turned slightly to face him, but his eyes were closed. Biting my bottom lip I contemplated on saying something. I remembered what I said after killing the demon and I know he heard it. I also vaguely remembered him talking to Rin about a secret when I woke for a short time earlier today. I assumed it was my secret.

"If you wish to speak then do so." My eyes widened, but his remained closed. That's it he has to have the ability to read minds!

"I just don't know what to say." I replied tearing my gaze from his face to stare at the stream. It wasn't like I needed to apologize because I hadn't put Rin's life in danger this time. I needed to say something though, but I couldn't exactly just come out and tell him my past like I did Rin. _Or can you?_

"I found the incarnation Akumu." I didn't look away from the stream, but my heartbeat sped up at the information. So that sound had had something to do with the nightmare demon. "What is it that you are hiding that even Rin refuses to tell me?" His head turned and those gold eyes burned right through me.

I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around me while resting my chin on one of my knees. "I'm not hiding." I barely whispered never taking my eyes off of the stream.

"Then what would you call it?" I turned to face him with a glare forgetting about my nervousness from before.

"Am I supposed to confide in everyone I meet my secrets?" Sarcasm was evident in my question and it was his turn now to narrow his eyes.

"Humans can't keep secrets. It is among many of they're weaknesses." I closed my eyes before I could roll them and have him slice my head off. I supposed some of his statement was true because I had told Rin, but not because I couldn't keep it a secret. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and looked back in front of me to the stream.

"I do. I keep everything in. It's what I do."

"Why?"

"Why do you care?" I found it strange he seemed interested. He didn't seem like one that took others problems into consideration.

"I don't care I'm just curious." Of course.

"Because I'd rather the pain destroy me, than everyone else." The words were out of my mouth before I had time to think them over. It was funny, though, that I didn't regret saying them at all. Somehow I knew that if there was one person in the world that wouldn't pity me it would be him.

"Foolish." I smiled at his reply knowing he would say something like that. It was pretty stupid to try and survive this all on my own, but I wasn't alone.

"It is foolish, but it's also me."

"Then you are a fool. A rather irritating one." He turned his head to face in front of him while closing his eyes at the same time.

I laughed lightly at his last statement. "And you're infuriating." I said through my giggles. "Haven't we already been over this?" He opened one golden eye to look me over before closing it once more. We continued to sit in peaceful silence together letting the sound of the stream and Jaken's loud snores fill forest.

The days flew by rather quickly and I had successfully survived an entire month in the feudal era. The weather was changing drastically each day and I thanked the heavens that Kagome brought my sweater along with her. Rin began wearing, or should say was forced to wear, an inner kimono under her original one. She still refused to wear shoes, though. Jaken and Sesshomaru's attire never changed. Jaken made sure to inform me that demons such as them aren't as weak as us pathetic humans and that the cold doesn't affect them. Lucky bastards.

I had almost successfully gotten myself killed by Sesshomaru during this time period as well. The morning after our little conversation by the log he demanded I tell him my secret. Obviously I refused and that didn't necessarily go over well with him. Rin came to my rescue, but I was terrified for the next two days to be left without the protection of Rin. Eventually I had grown tired of tip toeing around him that I stubbornly confronted him. It was a miracle that I was still alive right now. At first I was brave and told him that my past was my business and I would overcome it on my own. I lost some of my courageousness when he didn't answer, but instead let those menacing golden eyes weigh me down. After what seemed like an eternity he replied with an 'hn' and walked away.

The man was absolutely infuriating and I made sure to remind him whenever I felt he was in a good enough mood to not kill me. Once he replied with my own comeback saying how I was irritating and we'd already been over this. It was funny and also frightening how at times he would seem approachable and other times if you looked at him wrong your life was in danger. I found it even funnier how I would test him and see how much I could get away with. I concluded that I was in fact insane. _We knew that already._

"Where's lord Sesshomaru?" Rin whined one chilly afternoon. We were resting underneath some trees by a small river and once again Sesshomaru had disappeared.

"You don't need to know!" Jaken replied turning his head upward. He didn't know where he had gone either.

"Don't worry Rin, he'll be back soon." I reassured her. There was no doubt that he would be back and she knew that, but it still didn't stop her from being upset about his absence. I may have been a little upset too. "In the meantime why don't you put some shoes on!"

A wide smile spread on her face as she jumped up to run around me. "I don't like shoes!" She exclaimed.

"Well I say you need to wear some!" I lunged at her and she squealed running away from me. "If I catch you then you're going to start wearing some shoes!" I chased after her not running as fast as I could. I didn't want to catch her just yet. We laughed loudly as I chased her down the river and back to our little camp.

"AHHHHHHH!" I stopped in my tracks and whipped my head toward the scream. Rin ran over to me grabbing my hand looking in the same direction .It was a women and it wasn't coming from too far off. Two parts of me battled it out on what to do. One told me to stay put and stay safe while the other yelled for me to go and help.

"Don't think about it!" I heard Jaken yell coming up behind me.

"Someone's in trouble." I looked down at him pleading him with my eyes to do something.

"It's none of our business." He turned back around walking away ignoring anything else I was prepared to say. Fine then. I won't say anything. I whispered quietly to Rin to stay put and ran.

I followed the loud screams of pain through the trees until I found a small clearing. Before bursting through I crouched behind a tree and peered around it view the situation. My eyes widened and my heart beat quickened at the site that played out before me. He held her in place by her shoulders and even though she struggled she couldn't break free. Her eyes were glowing white as some kind of mist came out of them and entered into his mouth. Her screams were all I was able to hear, but my legs weren't working. She crumbled to the ground at Akumu's feet as he sighed in what sounded like satisfaction.

Before I could run away a hand was around my mouth and pulled me fully behind the tree. My back was forced against my captor's body as my hands flew up to try and remove the one over my mouth. The thumping in my chest was loud and I needed to gain control over it. Now was certainly not a good time for a seizure.

"Silence." I froze realizing who it was. I didn't remove my hands from Sesshomaru's arm, but instead held onto it for dear life as Akumu made his way around the tree to face us.


	12. Chapter 12

The rapid beating in my chest began to calm somewhat once I learned that my captor was Sesshomaru. I was fine as long as I stayed close by him. I wasn't able to completely return my pulse to normal, though, once Akumu had fully revealed himself before us.

"What do we have here? Oh it's my favorite Demon Lord and that gorgeous beauty of his!" He brought his hands in front of him and clapped them together as a wicked smirk spread on his face. "Must be my lucky day." Those milky colored eyes locked with my own, but I quickly snapped my lids shut. We were definitely not having a repeat of last time. "Oh that's no fun. Ha-ha must really be a delicious nightmare you're hiding. I can't wait to taste it." There was no way I was opening my eyes, but I could just imagine him licking his lips right now.

A yank on my arm had me behind Sesshomaru and completely blocked from Akumu's view. "Quite bold of you to show yourself again." Sesshomaru held a bored tone, but it was obvious from his aura he was pissed. "I thought I made myself fairly clear when I told you the next time we met I would kill you." He reached for the hilt of his sword and laid his hand on top of it not yet drawing it out.

"I do remember you saying something like that. Oh well looks like we'll just have to fight, but if I win I get to have that girl." He craned his neck around to look at me, but I jumped and hid out of sight behind Sesshomaru.

"The mere fact you think you could win is insulting enough." Sesshomaru then drew his sword and pointed the tip toward Akumu. "Don't think that I will allow you to harm this girl while she is under my protection." My heart skipped a beat. Under his protection? I wanted to think it was because just maybe what Rin said in that bath was true. That just maybe I wasn't the only one starring while the other was turned the other way. Ignoring any other thoughts at the moment I focused in on that one and relished it. _Sorry to interrupt your fantasy, but PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!_

"I suppose we'll just have to see then." Black mist began forming at Akumu's feet and his white eyes began to glow slightly.

"Return to Rin and leave." Sesshomaru ordered without even turning to glance in my direction. I was on cloud nine and didn't even care. Nodding in affirmation I took off back to the river as fast as my legs would go.

Breaking through the trees I was immediately met with a very angry Jaken and worried Rin. "We have to go NOW." I grabbed Rin's hand a led her over to Ah-Un who rose from their sitting position.

"Since when do you have the right to order me around human!" Jaken yelled not moving from his spot.

"They aren't my orders they're Sesshomaru's!" I shouted back to him climbing up to sit behind Rin. "Are you coming?" He sputtered, but quickly ran over jumping up to join us on Ah-Un. He grabbed the reigns and we were off in the air headed in the opposite direction of Sesshomaru and the nightmare demon.

"What happened Yuuki-chan?" Rin's worried eyes looked up to me as I held on to her tightly. I didn't want her to be frightened, but I couldn't lie to her either.

"It was Akumu, but Sesshomaru has everything under control." I quickly added the last part when I noticed her eyes widen in fear at the mention of Akumu's name.

We were high above the trees now and the river below looked like a tiny stream. I focused as hard as I could on the general area I knew a battle should be taking place. My eyes frantically scanned the area, but there was nothing. Suddenly a hoard of birds flew out of a tree and scattered. At the same time I could feel a great power building from below.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru's voice filled the area while an enormous blue power shot out from the trees practically destroying the whole area. I watched in amazement. I hadn't had the opportunity to witness Sesshomaru's power other than when he fought with Inuyasha. He certainly didn't use this amount of power then.

I began letting my guard down believing there was no chance Akumu could have escaped that. I was most certain we were through with the nightmare demon. It least I was certain until a chill ran down my spine and cold breath tickled my neck.

"Jaken!" I yelled whipping around to fine Akumu appearing out of his black mist. Rin screamed at the sight of him and Jaken quickly gripped Ah-Un's reigns and pulled us away. Putting my guard back up, I starred at Akumu and tried calming the unsteady beat of my heart. He didn't have that smug look on his face anymore, but now looked annoyed and maybe just a slight bit concerned.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting that." He spoke almost breathlessly. It appeared that Sesshomaru had almost succeeded in killing him. Almost.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin cried from in my arms. He had leapt out of the trees and was floating just behind us with on expression that easily read, furious.

"Don't think you can escape me again." He growled. Only an idiot with a death wish would choose to annoy him further now.

"I will admit that was impressive." The corners of Akumu's mouth turned up into another one of his wicked smiles. "You even scarred me. That's saying something, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he lunged toward Akumu swiping his sword where Akumu's neck should have been. Sadly it seemed the demon again vanished into black mist.

I gasped as a hand covered my mouth and began pulling me off of Ah-Un. I let Rin go so she wouldn't fall with me and went to pull the arm now wrapped around my midsection free. "I think I'll just take her now. I don't like playing fair anyway." Akumu laughed as he pulled me down with him and backwards away from Ah-Un. Rin screamed my name with tears filling her eyes while Jaken had to hold her back so she didn't fall.

I saw Sesshomaru headed toward us, but I knew he couldn't attack without hurting me as well. A terrified thought entered my mind that just maybe he didn't care whether or not I was harmed, but I remembered what he had said about protecting me and it gave me hope.

I dug my nails into Akumu's arm and bit the hand that was at my mouth. Akumu yelped in pain when I sunk my teeth into his hand breaking skin. The taste of blood was now on my tongue and I tried to keep myself from gagging.

"Let go!" I screamed squirming in his arms to face him and raised my arm out to slap him. As my arm came down I made the mistake of looking him in the eyes and for a moment everything seemed to move in slow motion. A pupil appeared in the center his eyes, but then it looked like it was coming out of his eye. It was like a black snake that had poked itself out of his eye and was coming toward my own. It connected with my own pupil and the moment it touched I recovered closing my eyes and striking him across his face making sure to let my nails scratch his cheek. He released me and held his now bleeding cheek instead. I let out a scream as I plummeted to the earth.

"Umpff!" The wind was knocked out of me as a safely landed on Ah-Un's back. One of the dragons heads turned back to look at me almost as if it were checking if I was alright. With a relived smile I patted his side thanking him. The sight in my left eye left me and began to feel strange. I held my hand over it worried as the sight slowly started to return.

"Damn wench!" Akumu shouted. I turned to face the usually smug demon to find a very enraged expression on his face.

"How pathetic of you." Sesshomaru spoke calmly from my right. He was floating next to us and sheathing his sword. _I would feel a lot safer if he would keep that out…_

"What!?" Akumu turned his angry, white eyes to Sesshomaru. I noticed the blood coming from his arm where I had dug my nails in and saw some red peeking out between the fingers on his cheek. I was quite proud of myself for bringing blood to that jackass.

"You allowed yourself to be over powered by a weak mortal girl. Quite sad don't you think?" Akumu looked ready to explode any minute now, but he re-gained his composure and a put a smile back on his face.

"We're not done here." He spoke in a low voice. His milky eyes swept over me as though he was directing his statement towards me. He then winked his left eye at me as though he were mocking me in some way. After that he vanished into his cloud of black. I grabbed Rin and pulled her close looking around me to make sure he wasn't going to just appear out of nowhere again. With a sigh of relief I returned one of my hands to my left eye. The sight had returned and I could see clearly now, but it only brought me some comfort. What did he do to me?

Sesshomaru began to leave and Jaken hurried to follow after him steering Ah-Un. The chilly air whipped my hair all over as clouds rolled in consuming the once blue sky. With one eye covered I watched as the first snowflakes of winter began to fall.

Evening was upon us and snow still fell lightly all around covering the ground in a thin layer of white. Jaken was complaining, Rin was singing and Sesshomaru had yet to say a word since Akumu's disappearance. The three of us steered clear of him because it was quite obvious he most definitely was not in a good mood. He kept an expression of boredom, but I could see in his golden eyes the fury he was hiding. Now was not the time to test him.

After super Rin and I curled up next to Ah-Un and let the warm fire Jaken had made fend off the cold snow. As usual Jaken was the first to pass out and Sesshomaru had disappeared. I hated it when he was missing. I felt a little unsafe with only Jaken and Ah-Un around for protection. Today wasn't exactly good day either. I understood why he wished to be alone, though. Sometimes it's best to find a peaceful spot and think. I for one would also rather be alone when I was upset incase my emotions got the better of me, although I doubted something like that ever happened to Sesshomaru.

An hour later I was still wide awake listening to Jaken snore. The fire was still alive, crackling as it burned the twigs. Delicate little snowflakes still fell slowly to the ground and were beginning to make small mounds. Rin dreamed peacefully beside me and I took a moment to envy her tranquil slumber. It wasn't my fault I couldn't sleep, though. It was my left eye that kept me awake. There was a pressure that wasn't necessarily painful, but it certainly wasn't comfortable either. It scared me a little and I kept wondering what Akumu had done to me. I couldn't get his wicked smirk out of my mind.

Frustrated and slightly freaked out I stood being mindful of Rin and walked into the trees. "Where are you going?"

"Gahh!" Jumping into the air clasping my chest I turned to scowl at Sesshomaru. "Stop doing that!" I whisper shouted at him. He had once again snuck up on me from a top one of the trees.

It was dark and the fire wasn't providing much light, but it looked almost like he was amused. Well it least he isn't homicidal anymore.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"I wasn't going anywhere. My eye hurts and I can't sleep so I was ju- ahhhh! "Both hands flew to my eye as the pressure increased. Now it was becoming painful almost to the point where gouging my eye out sounded like a good idea. My vision blurred and everything started looking fuzzy. Sesshomaru stood in front of me now, but he was slowly fading away.

I peeled my hands from my eye and forced it open trying to focus. I found this was an absolutely horrible idea. The figure standing in front of me, which was supposed to be Sesshomaru, morphed into another familiar face. My worst nightmare now stood merely a foot away.

I remembered yelling and screaming no over and over again as I fell over backwards. I covered my eye with my hands again as I starred up to the tree tops. I remember seeing Sesshomaru hover above me starring down with that bored expression. I'm not sure if I recall this or if I dreamt it, but I thought there was a look of concern in his fierce eyes. Once again I proved how weak I was in front of him. How worthless I was.

* * *

**Authors note: **

**So sorry for the late update! I had a lot of school work to catch up on and then I drove up a mountain for spring break. Hope everyone enjoyed their own spring break and also enjoy this chapter! Things may start heating up soon, even though the snow is falling ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

There was still an immense pressure on my left eye, but it was slowly lightening up. My head was laying on its side a top of something soft almost like a pillow. There were voices, but they all sounded as though my ears were clogged.

Slitting both eyes open I came to see everything in a blur. A vast sea of green stretched out far beyond before it met a brilliant, fuzzy blue color. I noticed to blobs bouncing atop the sea, reaching the blue and then falling down again. There was a red blob that would throw itself at a white one repeatedly before bouncing off of it again. They danced around each other and began to make me feel sick as I watched.

I forced my head to turn to look up above me. The fuzzy blue color continued up and I came to realize that this was the sky. I was under something that blocked out bright rays of light which must have been the sun. Long, thick, arms stretched out over head and little green specks littered them. A tree.

The throbbing in my left eye had me close it in an attempt to lessen the pressure. Once closed everything was clear. The blue sky, the sun peaking over the tree branches. Turning back to face the blobs I realized it was an enraged Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting. I was utterly confused.

I made an attempt to sit up, but my body was immensely sore. I ached all over reminding me about the horrid experience that had occurred before I blacked out.

"Yuuki! You're awake!" Kagome? It was Kagome. She threw her arms around my neck causing me to gasp a little in pain. "Sorry! Are you alright? What happened?" She asked pulling away from me. I starred at her confused. When had we run into them? I must have been blacked out at the time. I couldn't have been more relived.

Ignoring the protest of my sore body I threw myself at her in a tight embrace. Tears stung my eyes, but I held them back. I needed her right now more than ever. Whatever it was that had happened left me vulnerable again. A feeling that I despised, but Kagome always helped me. She always knew what to do, what to say.

"Shh shh its okay. You're going to be okay." She patted my back gently. I noticed Sango and Miroku sitting nearby watching and I gathered myself up and sat up again.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked choking up a bit. I swallowed hard containing my emotions for the time being.

"Well, last night we met another incarnation of Naraku. He mentioned something about putting a curse on the eye of the young women traveling with Inuyasha's older brother. We came looking for you right after that and found you passed out and Sesshomaru refused to answer any of our questions." She explained. There was much worry in her eyes as she spoke and mine began to mirror hers as she mentioned the curse.

"What did he say about the curse?" I held a hand over my eye keeping it closed. Whenever both eyes were open it was like a needed a pair of strong prescription glasses.

"Nothing really, except he had this look on his face. It sent chills down my spine." I could imagine the look. Those lifeless eyes staring straight through you and that sick smile slowly spreading across his face.

Distracting my thoughts I turned to the battlefield. "Why does Inuyasha look so angry?"

"He blames himself for what happened to you." Miroku spoke up moving closer to where Kagome and I sat. Sango followed and took a seat across from me.

"What? Why? He wasn't there; there was nothing he could have done."

"Exactly. He believes if he never abandoned you, as he put it, you would still be with us and wouldn't have had the encounter with Akumu." Miroku explained. It was a stupid reason to be upset about, but I suppose it made sense. I looked to Inuyasha kind of like a big brother figure and I believe he felt the same.

"Yuuki you're awake!" The sound of Rin's voice rang from not too far off. I turned to find her running with Shippo close on her heals in my direction. "We were all so worried! I woke up to you screaming and you were lying on the ground and Lord Sesshomaru was leaning over you and he looked concerned and I was so scared." She blurted out as she wrapped her tiny arms around me. She began sobbing and I felt so guilty. I patted her back much like Kagome had done for me earlier in an attempt to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Rin. I'm alright now." I think. My hand still covered my closed left eye. Thankfully the throbbing had stopped and there was only a light pressure left. Maybe the 'curse' was over or wearing off. _You're not that lucky_.

"Does your eye hurt?" Sango asked worried.

"It feels weird, but it doesn't hurt. Whenever it's open everything's so blurry, I can't see a thing." I replied letting go of Rin. She plopped down next to me wiping her eyes.

"Have you tried only opening that eye?" She suggested.

"No I haven't, Couldn't hurt I suppose." With that I removed my hand opening my eye while closing the other. Frozen to the spot I stared wide eyed at what laid out before me. No longer was there a bright blue sky with the sun shining. In its place was a blood red canvas that stretched out far and beyond. The usual green grass was dead and stained crimson, littered with the corpses of my friends. Sango's lifeless body laid a top Miroku's in a pile while Kagome was face down on the ground in front of me, Shippo cured up next to her. Next to me, curled up to my own body, was Rin. Her brown eyes that were normally so full of life were dull and glazed over with death. Standing over us with the knife still dripping with blood was the culprit of these gruesome murders. With the same expression from seven years ago he repeated the same words, "This is your fault."

"AAHHHHHHH!" I slapped both hands over my eye once more and curled into a ball. I refused to look up again mortified at what I might find this time. Kagome, Sango, and Rin repeated my name over and over urgently with concern filled voices. I could hear Miroku calling out to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha from the field to come aid me. I responded to none of them. My heart beat was rapid and thumped so hard in my chest it hurt. I prepared for the inevitable.

"Yuuki." My pulse almost immediately returned to normal at the sound of his calm voice. Somehow just the sound of his voice saying my name brought me out of my frightened state. Timidly I began looking up and searched for gold. I had to fight myself from throwing my arms around him. That most certainly would not be the wisest decision ever. _Unless you wanted to die, of course_. I just felt completely safe near him. He said that I was under his protection. It wasn't just Rin who he looked after anymore, I was now included. When I was surrounded by his massive aura I felt like nothing could lay a finger on me. Who would even dare? _How about Akumu_?

"What Happened?!" Kagome asked urgently taking my shoulders and forcing me to face her. For a moment I was speechless. I had no idea how to put into words what I'd just seen.

"It was…it was a nightmare."

An hour later everyone sat underneath the trees. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sitting as far away from one another as possible. Inuyasha would glare over to his brother occasionally looking very displeased with having him around. Sesshomaru just sat leaning against a tree looking bored as ever ignoring the metaphorical daggers Inuyasha was trying to drive him away with. Jaken sat close by with Ah-un while Rin was making flower crowns with the help of Shippo.

"Almost finished." Kagome announced while wrapping gauze over my eye. Once I recovered earlier and managed to explain what happened without exactly telling them what I saw it was decided to cover up my left eye. Kagome expertly wrapped the gauze around my eye and underneath my hair. "There! How do you feel?"

"Stupid." I was not very happy about the idea and was pretty much the only one opposed to it at the time. Apparently my opinion didn't matter, though. _Jerks_.

"You are stupid so what else is new." Inuyasha said crossing his arm looking a little smug at his insult.

"Why don't I poke out your eye and then wrap it up so we can be twins!" I countered putting a big fake smile on my face. I kind of missed the playful banter we would have. It was fun, especially since I almost always won.

"As if you even could, pipsqueak."

"Name calling is very rude, half breed." I may or may not have picked up the name from Sesshomaru, but I was sure he wouldn't mind me using it. Honestly he looked a little amused at the moment. Miroku and Sango giggled I little too at us.

"Hypocrite."

"Hot head."

"Weirdo."

"I'd rather be weird than boring." I almost had this one in the bag.

"Guys!" Dang it Kagome! "That's enough! We need to figure out what's wrong with Yuuki's eye."

"It's cursed." Kagome gave me a scowl at my sarcastic tone and obvious answer.

"I don't think this is something we can figure out on our own." Miroku spoke up.

"Do you suggest we wait for Akumu to find us again?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Precisely." We were all I little shocked to hear Sesshomaru and even more surprised of the suggestion. I didn't even know he was listening to us that closely.

"Who asked you, bastard?" Inuyasha jumped up putting a hand on the hilt of his sword. "Why are you still here anyway!?" That was a good question. Why was he? I really didn't want to leave anytime soon, but I knew that if Sesshomaru decided to go I would follow after him. _You're hopeless_.

"Inuyasha." Kagome's voice held a threat when she spoke his name and Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head at the sound. "Sit." Oh how I love that word.

I didn't even try to hide my laughter as Inuyasha twitched on the ground. Unanimously it was decided that we would track down Akumu, or let him find us. I didn't like the idea all too much, but there didn't seem to be another one. I certainly didn't want to have to wear an eye patch at some point in the future like Lady Kaede. Once we finished discussing our plan Kagome brought out some dinner for everyone.

"Food!" I shouted jokingly with excitement.

I was finishing up my meal when Sesshomaru rose from his sitting position and walked into the trees. I stared after him for a moment before going to follow. I was given a questioning look from Sango and Kagome, but otherwise no else seemed to notice my leave. Inuyasha and Shippo were fighting while Miroku starred nonchalantly at Sango's rear end.

I had to jog to catch up with his long strides, but once I reached him he stopped and turned to face me looking bored, but I could see the curiosity in his eyes. "I'm not following you, but I wanted to thank you for letting us stay with Kagome and the others. I know it wasn't for me, but still…"

"It was for you." Speechless I stared up at him.

"What?"

"We are staying for you." With that he turned and began walking away as if he didn't just make my heart beat out of control.

"Th-Thank you." I stuttered. Red faced and dumbfounded I made my way back to our camp. Again the only ones who noticed my return were Kagome and Sango. The looks on their faces when I arrived hinted that I would have much explaining to do later.


	14. Chapter 14

"Spill it!" Hands on their hips and determined looks on their faces, Kagome and Sango began their interrogation while we bathed in a hot spring. Rin and Shippo had joined us at first, but they quickly finished and hurried away to play in the freshly fallen snow. Immediately after they left both girls turned toward me and made me shrink back into the water.

"Could you be more specific?" I asked stalling. They only narrowed their eyes.

"What happened after you followed after Sesshomaru? You came back looking as red as Inuyasha's Kimono!" Kagome said as Sango shook her head in agreement at the comparison.

"I just went to thank him. That's all." I turned my back toward them trying to slowly make my way to the edge of the water. Sango noticed my attempt at retreat and cut me off. I allowed myself a moment to envy her curves before returning my attention back to the conversation they were forcing me to have.

"Thank him for what?" Kagome crossed her arms pushing up her own bust. _Damn you puberty._

"Well if he decided to leave again like last time I would have gone with him, ya know for Rin. So I was just saying thanks for letting us stay." There was a chance I could still get out of this by using Rin as an excuse. The look on Kagome's face, however, told me I was done for.

"Oh really? Just for Rin, huh?"

"Yep!" I tried smiling brightly as my last hope that it would convince them.

"You're not fooling us." And thank you Sango for crushing what little hope I had left.

"Fine. So somewhere in the past month my heart decided to be stupid. No big deal. Probably just a girlish crush." I waved it off even though I knew that too was a lie. I've had a tiny crush on a couple guys before and it was nothing like this.

"Why? I mean I'm not gonna lie, he is very handsome, but he also tried to kill you the first time he met you. He tried to kill me too the first time I met him!" This was specifically why I didn't want to tell them. I am very well aware of how ruthless Sesshomaru is and how easily it would be for him to kill me, but I didn't have that fear that he would anymore.

"I know, I know! This is why I didn't want to tell you anything. I can't really explain it very well, but a deranged part of me fell a little for him." _More like crashed and burned._

"Deranged sounds about right." I narrowed my eyes over to Sango, but she ignored my glare. "Although, when you started screaming from that nightmare he immediately stopped fighting Inuyasha. Miroku didn't really even have time to call out to them before he was there next you."

My heart leapt in the air. First Rin telling me he would steal glances in my direction and now this. People really need to stop telling me these things or else I'm going to be a heartbroken mess. "That doesn't really mean anything. He was probably just curious about the curse." I looked down at the water to stare at my reflection. Damp curls framed my face while white bandages covered up almost the entire left side.

"Are you trying to convince yourself that he doesn't feel the same?" Kagome asked, her tone changing. At first she sounded somewhat worried about me, but now it almost sounded sorrowful.

"I'm not trying to get my heartbroken. I know he hates humans and won't be returning my feelings anytime soon so I'm just making it easier for myself."

"What if he did?" Kagome and I looked to Sango with our brows raised. "I know the chances aren't exactly high, but what if? Who would have thought he would have started caring for a human child, like Rin?"

"Ughh, Sango don't give me hope!" I fell back making a tiny splash in the water.

"Haha sorry, but honestly what would you do?"

"Be the happiest girl in the world." With that our conversation was over and we finished up in the springs before quickly drying off and changing to escape the cold. Gathering up our things we headed back to camp for a good night's rest. It least everyone else would have a peaceful night, maybe. My mind was in overdrive and was nowhere near being prepared to power down for sleep.

One week. One week in hell is what it felt like. From feeling like my heart was going to burst out of my chest whenever Sesshomaru was around to him and Inuyasha plotting how to kill one another. And to top it all off it was freaking cold. There was now enough snow on the ground to leave a trail of footprints behind. This week definitely resided as my current worst week ever and I could tell it wasn't about to get any better soon.

We were making our way back to Lady Kaede's village so Kagome could return home for a couple days and check up on my grandmother. I worried about her being all alone for more than an entire month. One more day and we would safely arrive at our destination, but not without another fight it seemed. The two brothers were at each other's throats once again.

It was the same every time with Inuyasha as the instigator. There would be a few insults and a couple profanities from him before Sesshomaru would eventually retaliate with a comment on Inuyasha's human heritage or his intellect. I will confess that the ones questioning Inuyasha's intelligence may have made me giggle a little. Today started off no differently.

"Damn bastard! Stop acting like you're in charge here!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Sesshomaru currently was leading us from in front like usual, but it seemed this was unacceptable to Inuyasha now. "We aren't your little servants like Jaken!

"Hey!" Jaken yelled. He was holding the reigns of Au-Un while Rin, Kagome, and I rode on top.

"Let it go Jaken." I called over my shoulder. It would only give me a headache if he decided to intervene.

"Grrr stop ignoring me bastard!" Inuyasha then jumped in front of Sesshomaru to force his attention on him.

"What's wrong little brother." Same bored 'I'd rather be anywhere else than here' tone.

"Could you two it least change it up a bit. I'm tired of the same routine over and over again." I said falling back onto Au-Un, Rin giggling and mimicking my actions.

"We're almost there guys. Can you please just agree not to fight any more for now? " Kagome almost sounded like she was pleading with them. I could understand why, though. I could almost feel her frustration and stress.

"Hn." Was the only response Sesshomaru gave before starting to walk off again.

"Keh, as if he'll keep his word. His Honor is good for nothing." I blinked once before calamity hit. Inuyasha was thrown so hard against a nearby tree he was knocked completely unconscious and Sesshomaru wasn't finished yet. He slowly stalked over to him prepared to strike again.

"No!" Kagome cried jumping off of Ah-Un. She rushed to Inuyasha's side throwing herself on top of him as if to protect him. Miroku and Sango also moved to block Sesshomaru, but these actions, however, didn't seem to slow down Sesshomaru one bit. He continued walking slowly over to them with rage filled eyes.

"Sesshomaru stop!" I rushed over to him standing directly in front of him with my arms spread out wide.

His usual golden eyes were crimson as they looked down at me. For the first time in a while I was absolutely terrified of him, but I refused to let it show. "Move." No longer was there a bored tone to his usual calm and monotone voice. It now almost sounded like a growl.

With a deep breath I stood my ground. "No. He's an idiot, he's immature and he's my friend. Please, let it go." I begged the last part. If he truly decided to kill him there wasn't a thing I could do about it. Here I was again, the tiny mouse attempting to challenge the lion.

Sesshomaru's eyes returned to normal, but they still held his anger. With a glance in Inuyasha's direction and one final glare down at me he walked away. While everyone went to aid Inuyasha I stood to the sides starring in the direction Sesshomaru disappeared in with a heavy heart. He was mad and not just at Inuyasha.

It was decided we would continue in the morning since it was beginning to become late and Inuyasha was out cold. We set up camp and prepared for supper. Sango and I were in charge of food since Kagome was preoccupied with Inuyasha. It was a difficult task since I wasn't used to cooking over a camp fire and I kept glancing off again and again in search of Sesshomaru.

"Hey, Yuuki?" I whipped my head back around tearing my gaze from the trees to face Sango, who'd whispered my name.

"Yes?" I whispered back. I had no idea why we were being quiet and I was a little worried it might be about why I kept staring off into the empty trees.

"I'm not trying to give you any false hope here, but…I don't think there's any other person in existence that could have done what you did today." I raised a brow at her comment slightly confused. I wasn't sure what she was referring too. Was it because I stood up to Sesshomaru? Her and Miroku did the same thing, though! _He stopped for you. _That doesn't mean anything brain, now go away!

"I don't really think what happened today means anything." I replied setting a pot over the fire Jaken had been forced to make.

"I'm a demon slayer so I know a lot about demons; Sesshomaru was fully enraged and prepared to kill Inuyasha. He would have done it too and Miroku and I wouldn't stand much of a challenge against him in that state."

"State? What do you mean by that?"

"You noticed his eyes had turned red right?" I nodded at her. That was what scared me the most about him then. "He was allowing his beast to take over. However, when you approached him his aura seemed to return to normal." I thought what she said over, but I refused to think anything of it. He probably would have killed me if it wouldn't have upset Rin. _You always use Rin as an excuse._

"Well I don't think we'll have any problems with demons tonight." Miroku interrupted us coming to help Sango and me with our pathetic attempt at cooking. It frustrated me because I was actually pretty good at cooking! Over a stove of course.

"Why do you say that?" Sango asked trying to hold down a blush as he came to kneel next to her.

"You don't feel it?" Just as he pointed it out I noticed the massive aura covering the area. Not only was it huge and powerful, it was also livid.

"Sesshomaru." His name slipped passed my lips. Miroku was right, though. Only a complete imbecile would dare to come anywhere near here. I was certain the moment someone stepped into the radius of his aura he would rip there throat out, no questions asked. "I'm going to go find him."

Sango gave me a knowing look while Miroku looked concerned. "Are you sure you want to go alone?"

"If he wanted to kill me he would have done it earlier." I stood up and headed into the directing I'd been staring at all afternoon. As I passed Kagome I saw the same look Sango gave me appear on her face.

Small snowflakes began falling once more and I wrapped my arms around myself to keep warm. The clouds covered the sky and it was impossible to tell where the sun was, but it was obvious it was late. Darkness would fall on us soon enough. Trudging through the thin layer of white, I followed Sesshomaru's aura. I knew I was in the right direction because as I moved forward it would grow stronger and stronger. After five minutes I broke through the trees and was met with a large hill. Sighing in submission I slowly made my way up the steep incline. A valley hid on the other side at the bottom of a cliff where Sesshomaru stood still fuming.

For a moment I regretted coming out here, but I knew I couldn't turn back and act as though I was never here. I knew for a fact he could tell I cad came. He probably could feel me coming the moment I headed out. Inhaling a deep breath I cautiously approached the lethal demon.

I walked right up next to him and took in the view at the top of the cliff. The leaves of the trees below would be ripped from the branches by the cold wind and blown into the river that would wash them away. The snow falling from above would slowly land in the river as well and would quickly melt and become a part of the current. The view was breathtaking from here and I gave props to Sesshomaru for finding the best spot to let off steam.

Realizing I had been holding my breath I let it out and watched the fog that formed from the cold. Glancing to my right I noticed that his eyes were watching me, waiting. Turning back quickly I tried gathering my thoughts. I wished I would have rehearsed what to say on my way here because at the moment my mind was blank. I knew what I wanted to ask I just wasn't sure how to put it where I wouldn't anger him any further. He being mad at me wasn't exactly something I was shooting for.

"I will only warn you once, do not aggravate me." His voice was cold just like the weather and I couldn't tell which it was that sent chills down my spine.

"I don't need a warning; it's pretty obvious you're mad. I just wanted to know what it was that made you so angry." I kept from looking him in the eye because I was scared I would lose my resolve if I did. Staring out in front of me I waited for an answer. I knew it hadn't been long, but it felt like an eternity standing there in the snow practically being suffocated by his authoritative aura.

"My honor." My eyes widened some at the answer that I finally received. Turing to face him I found he was now the one that starred out toward the valley. His words echoed inside my head and I tried to make sense of them. I remembered Inuyasha saying that his honor was good for nothing, but I would have never imagined that something like that would get to him.

"Honor? You know your honors good so what does it matter what Inuyasha says?"

His gold eyes narrowed as they settled on me. "Worthless." With that one word I completely understood. You could call me any name you like and I wouldn't care, but call me worthless and it's all over. The same seemed to go for Sesshomaru. You could say whatever you'd like and it would fly right over his egotistical head, but the second you questioned his honor you were done for.

I fell to the ground sitting with my legs crossed and put my head in my hands. "I understand." I though he was going to leave me there and walk away back to camp, but instead he joined me on the ground, bringing up one leg to rest his right arm. "You have honor and…" I paused and forced myself to believe my next words. "and I'm not worthless." My voice shook at the last part showing just how unsure I was about that statement.

"You don't sound very confident of that." I would have been overjoyed at the fact that we were actually having a conversation. The last time had been after I killed that demon, but same as last time I could have gone for a different topic.

"I'm working on that." I huffed in response.

His next movements caught me by surprise. Instead of sitting he was kneeling before me taking my chin and forcing me to look up at him. I was frozen and starred up wide eyed. "I would say you being human does in fact make you worthless," He began slowly leaning toward me pausing right before my lips, "But it would seem that I wouldn't believe it to be true." Then he was gone.


End file.
